


The Beast Within

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Fehler auf einer Mission sorgt für eine Menge Aufregung, ungemütliche Überraschungen und stellt Iantos Leben auf den Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Mehrteilige Geschichte die im Juni 2009 entstanden ist und ursprünglich ein Oneshot werden sollte. Es hat sich dann allerdings doch so ergeben, dass 10 Kapitel daraus geworden sind.

„Was genau ist das?“  
Das Torchwood Team stand im Halbkreis um die Kreatur, die sie seit fast zwei Stunden querfeldein verfolgt hatten.   
Nacheinander ließen sie die Waffen sinken, als das etwa kindsgroße Wesen sich nicht mehr rührte.  
„Es ist einfach so umgekippt“, murmelte Gwen verdutzt und startete den Versuch näher heran zu gehen als Jacks Arm ihr etwa auf Brusthöhe den Weg versperrte.  
Und auch Owen mischte sich ein.  
„Wir wissen nichts darüber und da ich bezweifle, dass es vor Angst gestorben ist schätze ich, dass es uns lediglich reinlegen will.“  
Er begann sich Schritt für Schritt und mit vorgehaltener Waffe dem insektenähnlichen Wesen zu nähern, das immer noch komplett ohne Lebenszeichen vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag während auch Jack und Gwen ihm Deckung gaben.  
Nachdem Owen einige Messgeräte zu Rate gezogen hatte und sogar versucht hatte, den Puls des Wesens zu kontrollieren („Ehrlich mal, wo soll man da bitte suchen?“) ließ er verkünden, dass es, egal aus welchem Grund, tot war.

„Das war mal einfach.“ Gwen grinste zufrieden während sie zusammen mit Owen den regungslosen Körper des Rieseninsekts in den Kofferraum des Vans hievte.   
„Irgendwie zu einfach, findet ihr nicht?“, schaltete sich Jack ein, bevor er, nachdem beide Teammitglieder ihre Hände bei sich hatten, den Kofferraumdeckel schloss.  
„Nachdem es uns eine Verfolgungsjagd durch ganz Cardiff geliefert hat, kippt es einfach so um. Unwahrscheinlich.“  
Gwen schwieg und auch Owen fiel scheinbar nichts ein, was er dazu erwidern könnte, sodass er nur desinteressiert aus dem Fenster sah nachdem er eingestiegen war.  
Noch während er einstieg und den Motor des Wagens startete stellte Jack per Knopfdruck die Verbindung mit Toshiko und Ianto im Hub wieder her.  
Sofort hörte er die Stimme der Asiatin, die sich nach ihnen erkundigte.

„Uns geht es gut Tosh. Wir hatten kurzzeitig die Verbindung zu euch verloren.“  
Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.   
„Gut. Habt ihr es einfangen können?“  
„Ja, wir sind schon auf dem Rückweg.“

Knapp fünfzehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür des Hubs und Gwen betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Jack und Owen die zusammen etwas trugen, was an eine überdimensionale Frühlingsrolle erinnerte.  
Das Insekt war in einer Art hellbraunem „Packpapier“ eingewickelt und verschnürt, sodass sich kurz darauf die ganze Gruppe um den Autopsietisch versammelte um herauszufinden, was genau es war.  
„Ich finde eigentlich, es sieht eher wie eine Art magerer Frosch aus, als wie ein Insekt“, merkte Tosh an, nachdem das Packet ausgepackt worden war und kassierte dafür von Owen einen genervten Blick.  
„Es ist grün. Es hat Facettenaugen und lange dünne Beine. Es ist ein Insekt.“  
Auch Ianto, der sich bisher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte mischte sich jetzt ein.  
„Technisch gesehen sind Insekten Gliederfüßler und besitzen einen Chitinpanzer. Beides trifft auf unseren Freund hier nicht zu.“  
Das Team warf Ianto Blicke verschiedenster Art zu und Jack stand mit verschränkten Armen und grinsend in der hintersten Reihe und hielt sich wohl bewusst zurück.  
Als Owen nach dem Skalpell griff trat Ianto schließlich den Rückzug an. Er war nun wirklich kein Freund davon Lebewesen aufzuschneiden, ob tot oder nicht und außerdem würde er eh sehr bald die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung erfahren.

Doch noch bevor der Mediziner dem Wesen mit der Klinge überhaupt nahe kommen konnte öffnete es die Augen und sprang mit einem einzigen Satz erst auf das Geländer der Treppe und ließ sich dann mit einem kreischenden Geräusch auf Ianto fallen.

Nachdem das Team die ersten Augenblicke des Schocks überwunden hatte brachten vier fast zeitgleich abgefeuerte Schüsse die Kreatur dazu, ihre Beute wieder loszulassen.  
Jack zog Ianto, der bleich genug war um als Vampir durchzugehen, auf die Beine während Owen und Toshiko offenbar fasziniert den leblosen Körper auf dem Boden betrachteten.  
Jack sah gerade noch rechtzeitig hin um zu sehen, wie die Leiche an Farbe verlor und schließlich anfing, zu Staub zu zerfallen.  
„Ich denke wir können davon ausgehen, dass es jetzt wirklich tot ist“, bemerkte er nüchtern und zog dann Ianto mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Mitte des Raums in dem Owen noch immer den Haufen Staub anstarrte.  
Ianto, der mittlerweile wieder etwas Farbe angenommen hatte zog auf Geheiß des Mediziners sein Jackett aus und krempelte den Ärmel des Hemdes nach oben um den Arm freizulegen an dem die Kreatur ihn erwischt hatte.  
An dem Unterarm des Walisers befanden sich eindeutig Bissspuren, allerdings hätte wohl jeder unwissende Arzt diese als Angriffsverletzung eines Hundes betrachtet, da es sich bei den Bissspuren eindeutig um das Gebiss eines Fleischfressers handelte.

„Untypisch für Insekten, oder; Owen?“, wollte Ianto nüchtern wissen und der Arzt warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.  
„Tut es wenigstens weh?“, zischte er als Antwort während er sich den Biss genauer ansah.  
„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein. Es ziept höchstens ein wenig.“  
Owen nickte und ging hinüber zu seinem Arbeitstisch.  
„Ich brauche trotzdem eine Blut und Gewebeprobe. Um sicher zu gehen.“  
Während Ianto ihn allerdings dabei beobachtete wie Owen mit der Spritze näher kam, zweifelte er daran, dass dies wirklich notwendig war, dennoch ließ er alles über sich ergehen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief in geordneten Bahnen und auch wenn es an Ianto hängen geblieben war die staubigen Überreste seines Angreifers zu entsorgen, schien das der allgemeinen Stimmung keinen Abbruch zu tun.  
Lediglich Owen war ein bisschen zerknirscht, da er gehofft hatte mehr über eine bisher unbekannte Spezies herauszufinden, doch Jack beruhigte ihn.

„Die meisten Wesen sind Herdentiere. Es gibt nur wenige Spezies die vollständige Einzelgänger sind. Ich bin mir sicher, es tauchen noch ein paar davon auf.“  
Diese Nachricht hob Owens Laune zwar etwas, jedoch nicht merkbar.  
Ianto dachte darüber nach, dass das vermutlich daran lag, dass Owen immer mürrisch war, egal ob er einen guten oder schlechten Tag hatte. Es änderte sich nicht viel daran, wie er mit anderen umsprang, höchstens daran wie viele Reagenzgläser er zerbrach.

Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen warf Ianto die Müllsäcke die er bei sich trug in die Abfalltonne und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Zurück ins Chaos.  
Wenigstens wurde ihm bei diesem Job nie langweilig, da irgendjemand garantiert immer dafür sorgte, dass etwas in die Luft flog, umkippte oder zu Staub zerfiel.

Als er in den großen Raum zurückkam, sah er seine Ahnung bestätigt. In seiner Abwesenheit hatte irgendjemand einen Becher Kaffee umgestoßen, sodass die braune Flüssigkeit über den halben Boden verteilt war, von den Scherben des zerbrochenen Gefäßes ganz zu schweigen.  
Mit einem drohenden Blick zu Owen, der just in diesem Moment wegsah begann er die Sauerei zu beseitigen.

Als es draußen bereits zu dämmern begann erhielt das Team die Nachricht, dass erneut eines dieser Riesen-Insekten, oder was immer sie auch waren, gesichtet worden war und noch bevor Ianto richtig wusste was los war waren Jack, Gwen und Owen an ihm vorbei durch die Tür verschwunden.  
Demzufolge bestand der Rest seines Abends aus ruhelosem hin- und hertigern im Hub und gelegentlichem Smalltalk mit Tosh, denn ohne Jack und Owen, die Profi-Chaoten, fiel so gut wie kein Dreck an und eine Person mit Kaffee zu versorgen war bei weitem nicht so anstrengend wie das ganze Team zufrieden zu stellen.   
Dazu kam noch, dass Toshiko anders als Jack und der Rest des Teams kein wirklicher Koffeinjunkie war und er deshalb relativ wenig zu tun hatte.  
Nachdem er dann fast zwei Stunden damit zugebracht hatte, die Akten neuerer Fälle im Archiv einzusortieren wurde es Tosh zu viel und sie nahm ihn zur Seite.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Jack hat nichts dagegen wenn du nach Hause gehst, Ianto. Hier gibt es für dich eh nichts mehr zu tun und wenn die drei zurückkommen kommen sie auch ohne Kaffee aus, glaub mir.“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd und schob ihn bestimmend Richtung Tür, seine Einwände ignorierend.

„Ich sag Jack dann, dass du gegangen bist. Schönen Abend noch!“

Und bevor er es wusste, stand er draußen vor dem Touristenbüro und starrte die geschlossene Tür an. Aber Tosh hatte Recht, dachte er nach, als er auf dem weg zum Auto war, es nützte niemandem etwas, wenn er sie verrückt machte oder sich in den Archiven zu Tode langweilte, das sah er ein.  
Und das Jack kein Problem damit hatte, wenn er nicht auf die Rückkehr des Einsatzteams wartete sah er genauso. Immerhin hatte sein Chef ihn mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er überhaupt eine Wohnung besaß, so selten wie er den Hub verließ.  
Während er den Motor anließ dachte Ianto nach. Es stimmte. Er verbrachte etwa 90% seiner Zeit mit Torchwood, aber wieso auch nicht?  
Sein Leben bestand daraus. Es bestand aus Torchwood und aus Toshiko, Jack, Gwen und Owen… leider auch aus Owen.  
Sämtlichen anderen Lebensinhalt hatte er verloren als die Cybermen Canary Wharf angegriffen hatten und dann als herausgekommen war, dass er seine Freundin im Keller der Basis von Torchwood Drei versteckt hatte.  
Jetzt waren alle Personen mit denen er in seiner Jugend Kontakt gehabt hatte entweder tot oder unbekannt verzogen. Natürlich wäre es ein leichtes für ihn, alte Freunde aufzuspüren, aber Ianto wollte das nicht.  
Freundschaften außerhalb Torchwoods hielten nie lange, wenn man für Torchwood arbeitete. Genauso wie Beziehungen.   
Eigentlich jegliche Art zwischenmenschlicher Kontakte, von One-Night-Stands einmal abgesehen, aber dafür war er nicht der Typ.

Während der ganzen Fahrt in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst als er schon eine ganze Weile stand, dass er zuhause angekommen war. Es war durchaus nützlich, wenn man eine Strecke jeden Tag fuhr und sie theoretisch im Schlaf fahren konnte, denn davon war Ianto nicht mehr weit entfernt.  
Er verließ den Wagen und stieg die Stufen zu der kleinen Wohnung im zweiten Stock nach oben. Die Wohnungstür klemmte – wie immer – sodass er jedes mal vollen Körpereinsatz brauchte um sie zu öffnen, denn bisher hatte es trotz seiner kurzen und nüchternen Beschwerde niemand für nötig befunden sie zu reparieren.

Als er die Tür öffnete und ihm die trockene, warme Luft einer Wohnung die den ganzen Tag lang von der Sonne beschienen wurde entgegenkam musste Ianto unweigerlich seufzten.

„Und da fragen manche mich, wieso ich so ungern nach Hause komme…“, murrte er leise während er die wenigen Fenster öffnete und sich erst dann umzog. Selbst er lief zuhause nicht im Anzug herum, meistens bestand seine In-Door-Freizeitkleidung aus einer Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt, je nach Temperatur auch mal aus einem Pullover, doch heute blieb es bei der leichteren Variante.

Wie jeden Abend suchte er bereits jetzt die Kleidung für den nächsten Tag heraus, sodass er am nächsten Morgen eine Sorge weniger hätte, machte sich irgendeine Kleinigkeit zu essen – an diesem Abend fiel seine Wahl auf Brot. Aus dem simplen Grund, dass er sonst nichts mehr da hatte, und zappte dann durch die verschiedenen Fernsehprogramme bis er müde wurde.  
Kein sehr aufregendes Freizeitangebot, wie er immer wieder selbst feststellte, aber für Hobbies brauchte man durchgängig Zeit und die hatte er nicht.   
Ianto hatte auch schon über ein Haustier nachgedacht, eine Katze zum Beispiel, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass man ein Tier jeden Tag füttern musste und davon anderen das Futter hinzustellen bekam er bei Torchwood genug und außerdem führte Myfanwy, Torchwoods hauseigener Pterodactylus, sich oft genug wie eine Katze auf.  
Erst gestern hatte sie versucht, auf Iantos Schoß zu landen und ihm grauste immer noch bei dem Gedanken daran.  
Nein, ein Haustier hier zuhause war auch nichts für ihn, also blieb es wohl bei seiner festgelegten Routine.  
Es war gegen 23:30 als er sich entschied, ins Bett zu gehen. Zum einen musste er der erste sein, der morgens den Dienst begann und zum anderen war das Fernsehprogramm an diesem Abend so einschläfernd, dass es keinen Sinn gehabt hätte länger aufzubleiben.

Normalerweise folgte auf einen Tag wie diesen eine traumlose Nacht, doch heute nicht.  
Der Funkwecker auf dem Nachttisch zeigte 3:07 als Ianto zu träumen begann.

Grün. Das war die vorherrschende Farbe seines Traumes. Er ging über eine Wiese, auf einen Wald zu. Alles wirkte seltsam verzerrt, verschwommen, als sei es nicht das Grün, dass er gewohnt war zu sehen sondern ein anderes. Als würde er durch die Augen eines anderen Wesens sehen.   
Er ging weiter. Um ihn herum war es finstere Nacht und trotzdem schien das Grün der Natur um ihn herum zu leuchten, zu strahlen.  
In diesem Moment sah er aus den Augen einen roten Blitz, der die Finsternis der Nacht durchdrang und das Grün der Wiese in einen seltsamen Farbton verwandelte.


	2. Chapter 2

In dem Moment in dem er sich umdrehen wollte, nachsehen wollte woher das Licht kam schreckte Ianto hoch, die Bilder seines Traumes noch immer genauso klar vor Augen als hätte er sie gesehen. Als sei er wirklich dort gewesen.  
Im Grunde fasziniert darüber, wie real Träume scheinen konnten warf Ianto einen Blick auf den Wecker.  
5:48. In 12 Minuten musste er sowieso aufstehen und so entschied er sich entgegen dem ersten Gedanken sich einfach noch einmal umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen – das würde ihm auch nicht mehr helfen.

Etwas umnächtigt schlurfte er ins Bad um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, dann zog er sich an und fuhr wie jeden Morgen gegen 6:30 los.  
Im Laufe des Morgens rückte der Traum immer mehr in Vergessenheit, immerhin hatte er ihn bereits als unbedeutend abgestempelt, auch wenn er zu gern erfahren hätte was das für ein Licht gewesen war und wer oder was es verursacht hatte. 

Davon abgesehen, dass Owen äußerst grantig zu sein schien (scheinbar hatte Gwen das zweite Insekt hinter dem sie gestern Abend her gewesen waren auch pulverisiert) fing der Tag wie jeder an. Die Höhepunkte des Tages würden wohl darin bestehen, dass irgendjemand es sich mit Owen verscherzte und dieser die betreffende Person in Grund und Boden fluchte.

Aus diesem Grund war Ianto auch deutlich verwirrt, als Owen ihn gegen Mittag zur Seite nahm, seine Verwirrung legte sich jedoch sehr schnell, als er erfuhr, dass es sich lediglich um die Auswertung der DNA-Proben des Vortags handelte und mit ihm soweit alles in Ordnung war.  
„Du fühlst dich doch nicht anders, oder? Kopfschmerzen? Halluzinationen? Fieber? Schüttelfrost? Übelkeit? Irgendwas davon?“  
Als Ianto verneinte wirkte der Arzt fast enttäuscht und entließ ihn mit einem Kopfnicken und dem Kommentar „Dann putz mal schön weiter“, den Ianto mit einem höflichen Lächeln hinnahm und sich seinen Teil dachte.

Als er sich etwa später am Tag eine kurze Pause gönnte und sich auf die Couch setzte um ein paar Minuten ausruhen zu können fielen ihm, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, die Augen zu und innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingeschlafen und zurück auf der Wiese und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er träumte konnte er doch keine seiner Handlungen kontrollieren, wie das bei luziden Träumen normalerweise üblich war.  
Er sah was er tat, er sah es aus seiner eigenen Perspektive und dennoch war er nicht im Stande sich frei zu bewegen.

Als sei er gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper, als könne er alles sehen, riechen und fühlen aber nicht eigenständig handeln. Ein Gefühl der Panik machte sich in ihm breit als ihm klar wurde, dass er wusste was gleich passieren würde.  
Gleich würde das Licht wieder auftauchen, wie auch schon in der letzten Nacht.  
Jeden Moment würde es so weit sein.

Doch Ianto ging weiter und erreichte schließlich den Rand des Waldes ohne, dass das Licht aufgetaucht war oder sonst irgendetwas geschehen war.  
Er wollte aufwachen und diesen Traum vergessen, so wie den letzten. Wollte diese skurrile Welt verlassen, diese Welt aus Dunkelheit und ... Stille.  
Obwohl er sich in einem Wald voller Tiere befand hörte er nichts. Keinen Uhu, kein Rascheln einer Feldmaus, nichts. Nicht einmal der Wind schien Geräusche zu verursachen.  
Ianto ging weiter und es begann zu Regnen, zumindest sah er den Regen, denn er konnte ihn weder hören noch fühlen.  
Doch etwas anderes schien sein Interesse zu erwecken, denn ohne es beeinflussen zu können sah er zu Boden, sah in eine der Pfützen die sich zu seinen Füßen gebildet hatte und...

„Er ist tatsächlich eingeschlafen?“   
Gwens Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein.

Ianto blinzelte und sah sich um.

„Sieht ganz so aus. Sollen wir ihm den Kopf rasieren?“   
Eindeutig Owens Stimme, also drehte Ianto den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen.  
Er war wach. Wach, zurück im Hub und neben sich konnte er Gwen und Owen darüber debattieren sehen, ob man ihm den Kopf rasieren sollte oder nicht.

Einer der Gründe wieso er es vermiet im Hub einzuschlafen solang das Team in der Nähe war. Man wusste nie, ob man noch alle Körperteile hatte wenn man wieder aufwachte.

Ohne die beiden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen stand er auf, zog seinen Anzug gerade und verschwand mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr Richtung der Zellen.  
Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er fast drei Stunden verschlafen hatte, was eigentlich gar nicht seine Art war.  
Er hoffte nur, dass Jack nichts dagegen sagte... wobei, vermutlich hatte er in den letzten paar Jahren genug Überstunden produziert um mehrere Monate fehlen zu können.  
Während er sich um die Zellenbewohner, hauptsächlich Weevils, kümmerte holte ihn der Gedanke an den Traum wieder ein und er stockte einen Moment.  
Die Tatsache, dass er bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen war, war seltsam genug, aber dass er zweimal hintereinander einen derart seltsamen Traum hatte an den er sich auch im Nachhinein noch erinnerte, war überaus merkwürdig.  
Gerade als er dabei war, auf der letzten Etage das „Futter“ für die Weevils, eine grünliche, zähflüssige Pampe die nach Jacks „Geheimrezept“ aus allem Möglichen zubereitet wurde, zu verteilen drifteten seine Gedanken wieder ab, sodass er erst in letzter Sekunde bemerkte, dass er dabei war den Eimer fallen zu lassen.

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung fütterte er den Rest des Inhalts und eilte zurück in den Hauptraum der Basis, nur um auf dem Weg dorthin Jack genau in die Arme zu laufen, der offenbar schon auf ihn gewartet hatte.   
Auf Iantos fragenden Blick hin verschränkte er die Arme in typischer Jack-Manier vor der Brust und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Bist du okay?“, wollte er dann in einem Ton wissen, den Ianto gut als „Du sagst mir besser wenn etwas nicht stimmt, sonst bin ich wirklich angepisst“-Ton erkannte und er konnte sich ein Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen.  
Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Jack von seinem „Nickerchen“ erfahren würde. Immerhin würde wohl weder Owen noch Gwen es sich nehmen lassen diese Anekdote zu verbreiten.  
„Ja.“  
Ein prüfender Blick von Jack und Ianto fuhr fort.  
„Ich ... war einfach ein wenig müde.“

Erleichterung machte sich in dem Waliser breit als sein Boss zu grinsen begann.  
„Nun, ich hoffe du bist jetzt wieder fit.“  
„Ja, und momentan bin ich damit beschäftigt diese längere Pause nachzuarbeiten“, lächelte er und machte dann Anstalt, an Jack vorbeizugehen, was dieser mit einem etwas verwirrten und auch leicht enttäuschten Blick quittierte, ihn aber anstandslos passieren ließ.

Das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, beschloss Ianto, war jegliche körperliche Aktivität, und dazu zählten die „Überstunden“ mit Jack leider, da sie wohl dazu führen würden, dass er wieder einschlief und auch wenn er es nicht erklären konnte, so machte sich doch ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Bauch breit als er an Schlaf und diesen Traum dachte.

Er konnte förmlich spüren wie Jack ihn beobachtete während er begann die Überreste des Mittagessens zu beseitigen. Entweder dieser Mann besaß kannte eindeutig keine Scham oder er ahnte, dass mit Ianto nicht alles so war wie dieser vorgab.  
Wobei, schoss es Ianto durch den Kopf, das hier war Jack. Also traf vermutlich beides zu.  
Allerdings wurde er in Ruhe gelassen und das war Ianto momentan das Liebste.  
Er war manchmal ganz froh über die Gleichgültigkeit seiner Teamkollegen, denn vermutlich hätten sie ihn für Paranoid gehalten, wenn er ihnen von diesen Träumen und seiner Angst davor erzählt hätte.

Als er mit dem gröbsten Dreck fertig war, stattete er der Kaffeemaschine einen Besuch ab, allerdings weniger wegen des Rests des Teams als wegen sich selbst. Er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, einzuschlafen und was half da besser als Kaffee?  
Natürlich kümmerte er sich, wo er gerade schon dabei war, auch darum, dass seine Teamkollegen einen vollen Becher hatte, wobei er es bis zu letzt vermied in Jacks Büro zu gehen.  
Als ihm schlussendlich keine andere Wahl mehr blieb, da Gwen, Tosh und Owen schon versorgt waren und er nun fast eine Minute vor Jacks Büro verbracht hatte, klopfte er an, mit dem festen Vorsatz: „Rein, Kaffe abstellen, Raus.“

Erstaunlicherweise klappte es sogar, auch wenn er sich vornahm, die Bürotür beim Verlassen das nächste mal etwas leiser und weniger panisch zu schließen.  
Das leere Tablett umklammernd wie ein Schulmädchen seine Bücher stieg er die Treppe nach unten und wäre fast gestolpert, hätte er sich nicht im rechten Moment noch am Geländer festhalten können.  
Dass Jack ihn von seinem Büro aus beobachtete hätte er auch wissen können, schließlich war sein Verhalten auffällig genug gewesen um das zu rechtfertigen.  
Als sein Chef jetzt direkt hinter ihm stand, so dicht dass er die Gegenwart nur aufgrund der Körperwärme und der Atmung bemerkte, drehte er sich um, wieder etwas zu schnell und ließ dabei beinahe das Tablett fallen.

„Vielleicht solltest du besser nach Hause gehen, Ianto. Du bist heute erstaunlich unkonzentriert“, bemerkte Jack, während er ihm das Tablett abnahm.  
„Geh nach Hause und erhol dich. Und komm Morgen ruhig mal etwas später, du hast keine Ahnung wie schwer es ist, zu schlafen während du hier bist.“ Obwohl der letzte Teil gerade so laut gesprochen worden war, dass nur Ianto ihn hören konnte erschienen ihm die Worte, als hätte Jack sie geschrieen. Sie erzeugten einen unangenehmen Nachhall und er merkte nur, wie er nickte.

Etwas verwirrt aber wenigstens wieder im hier und jetzt drehte Ianto sich um und griff auf dem Weg zur Tür seine Jacke. Er verabschiedete sich flüchtig von seinen Teamkollegen und drehte sich am Ausgang kurz zu Jack um, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte. War das etwa Sorge, die Ianto aus der Mimik des Älteren lesen konnte?  
Sorge um ihn?

Der Waliser ermahnte sich selbst und beeilte sich dann, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen fragte er sich, wann er das letzte Mal zwei Tage hintereinander dazu gekommen war nach Hause zu fahren. Noch dazu relativ früh.

Obwohl ihm der kalte Wind ins Gesicht blies konnte Ianto ein Gähnen nur schwer unterdrücken und er spürte erneut, wie Müdigkeit sich in ihm breit machte.  
Trotzdem öffnete er die Tür des Wagens, stieg ein und fuhr nach einem kurzen Moment in dem er sich sammelte los.  
Er konnte diese Strecke im Schlaf fahren, zumindest hatte er das gedacht.  
Als er sich jedoch plötzlich in seiner Traumwelt auf der unnatürlich grünen Wiese wieder fand obwohl er genau wusste, dass sein Körper gerade mit 70 km/h eine Straße entlangfuhr überkam ihn die nackte Panik.

Eingeschlafen. Beim Autofahren. Unfähig aufzuwachen.  
Er wollte schreien und konnte nicht. Er hatte einmal gelesen, dass man sich aus solchen Träumen befreien konnte, indem man Lärm machte. Großartig, nur setzte das voraus, dass man auch im Stande war den Traum komplett zu kontrollieren und nicht, wie er, nur ein wissender Zuschauer war.

Er spürte, wie er die Wiese entlangging, sah den Regen derzu fallen begann und betete, hoffte, dass er bald aufwachen würde.  
Doch nichts geschah. Mittlerweile stand er wieder im Wald und sah sich um.  
Die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen wurde größer und als Ianto hineinsah sah er nicht, wie erwartet sein Spiegelbild, sondern er blickte in zwei leuchtend rote Augen, die ihn aus der Dunkelheit des Wassers anstarrte.

Ein Geräusch. Ein lautes, erschreckendes Geräusch. Er konnte nicht sagen woher es genau kam, aber es war da.  
Langsam änderte sich der Farbton der Augen und sie wurden heller, gelber.  
Ianto blinzelte und riss im nächsten Moment die Augen auf, als er zwei gelbe Scheinwerfer auf sich zukommen sah und es gerade noch schaffte das Lenkrad herumzureißen um eine Kollision zu vermeiden.  
Zumindest eine, mit dem entgegenkommenden Auto. Der Zusammenstoß mit dem Baum am Straßenrand ließ sich leider nicht verhindern und so spürte er im nächsten Moment, wie sein Kopf unsanft gegen das Lenkrad knallte und danach wurde alles schwarz.


	3. Chapter 3

Stille. Nur ein leises, stetiges, pochendes Geräusch in seinen Ohren.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und hob schließlich auch unter leisem Stöhnen den Kopf.  
Langsam wurde seine Sicht klarer und seine Erinnerung kehrte zurück.  
„Dieser verdammte Traum.“  
Mit zitternden Fingern befühlte er seine Stirn und ertastete etwas warmes, klebriges an der linken Schläfe.  
Er löste den Sicherheitsgurt und kletterte aus dem Wagen, dessen gesamte Frontpartie unansehnlich zusammen geschoben war und aus der außerdem Rauch aufstieg  
Ianto unterdrückte eine Reihe unschöner Wörter die sich in seinem Verstand zu formen begannen und versetzte dem, ohnehin sehr ramponierten Wagen einen Tritt, was ihn selbst jedoch in Schmerzen zusammenfahren ließ.  
Nicht nur, dass er jetzt zusehen durfte wie er nach Hause kam, nein, er brauchte auch ein neues Auto und würde Jack erklären müssen, wie er sich verletzt hatte.

Aber erstmal musste er jetzt nach Hause kommen.  
Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah er sich um und stöhnte genervt auf.  
Soweit er das in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte waren es noch gute zehn Kilometer bis zu seiner Wohnung. Zurück zum Hub waren es vielleicht zwei, maximal drei.  
Ianto zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass er keinen Empfang hatte.  
Es war spät genug, um davon auszugehen, dass außer Jack niemand mehr in der Basis sein würde und bis er dort war würde vermutlich sogar der Captain schlafen.  
Gute Bedingungen. 

Während er vorsichtig und langsam am Straßenrand entlang ging hielt er die Augen nach Autos auf, die ihn eventuell mitnehmen könnten. Allerdings war die Straße kaum befahren und die zwei Wagen die er sah hielten nicht an.

Es dauerte etwa 40 Minuten bis er den Hub erreicht hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde zerspringen und er war sich sicher, dass Passanten die zu dieser Zeit noch auf der Straße waren ihn seltsam ansahen.  
Aber das war ihm egal als er sich den Steg zum Touristenbüro entlang schleppte und schließlich die geheime Tür ins innere der Torchwood-Basis öffnete.  
Mit der Hoffnung, dass auch Jack schon im Bett war ging er den Weg bis zum Fahrstuhl entlang und fuhr die Etagen bis zum Zentralraum nach unten.  
Dort tastete er sich an der Wand weiter, da er mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich sicher auf den Beinen war.

Als sich die große, schwere Tür vor ihm öffnete war Ianto erleichtert als er den kompletten Raum, der ja gleichzeitig auch eine ganze Etage einnahm, in Dunkelheit vorfand.  
Jack schlief also schon.  
Gerade als er sich weiter vortasten wollte, hörte er ein verräterisches Klicken einige Meter von sich entfernt und er erstarrte.  
Scheinbar hatte er seinen Captain unterschätzt – mal wieder.

„Hände über den Kopf und herdrehen. Langsam!“, hörte er die kalte und herablassend klingende Stimme des Amerikaners, die er jederzeit und überall erkennen würde.  
Ianto schwieg und tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Obwohl seine Hände zitterten und seine Beine unter ihm wegzuknicken drohten als er sich umdrehte.

Er hörte Jack ausatmen als er versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
„Ianto? Was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier? Ich hatte dich doch nach Hause geschickt!“  
Der Waliser hörte die Worte zwar, doch sie klangen fern und seltsam gedämpft und als er spürte wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er umfiel wusste er auch wieso. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder erwachte spürte er, dass er nicht auf dem harten Boden lag auf dem er zusammengebrochen war. Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt, wusste er, dass Jack in der Nähe war. Es war der Geruch. Die, wie Jack es nannte, Pheromone des 51. Jahrhunderts. Zu dieser Zeit wirklich einzigartig.  
Einen Augenblick blieb er noch ruhig liegen und öffnete dann die Augen.  
Er fand sich auf der Couch wieder, zugedeckt mit etwas, von dem er stark davon ausging, dass es sich um Jacks Mantel handelte. Daher kam vermutlich der Geruch.   
Oder auch nicht?  
Gerade als er sich weiter umsehen wollte legte sich eine Hand auf die Seite seiner Stirn, die nicht aufgeplatzt war und hielt seinen Kopf sanft fest.

„Versuch, dich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen“, hörte er Jacks Stimme über sich und als er unter einem gequälten Wimmern die Augen verdrehte um nach oben sehen zu können erkannte er Jacks Gesicht. Er saß offenbar neben ihm und beugte sich jetzt etwas weiter vor, sodass Ianto ihn ansehen konnte ohne den Kopf oder die Augen drehen zu müssen.

Der Jüngere schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Kopfschmerz sich wieder im Bereich des Aushaltbaren befand, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und Jack ansah.  
Als Ianto klar wurde, dass der Ältere eine Erklärung von ihm erwartete seufzte er leise und begann zu erzählen:  
„Ich hatte einen Unfall. Mit einem Baum. Und weil der Weg hierhin wesentlich kürzer war als der bis zu meiner Wohnung bin ich zurückgelaufen. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, du würdest schon schlafen.“  
Eigentlich hätte er jetzt mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch sein momentaner Zustand verbot das und so beließ er es bei einem bedrückten Schweigen, das erst von Jacks leisem Seufzen gebrochen wurde.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht Schlafen kann, wenn du in der Nähe bist.“  
Ianto lächelte erschöpft.  
„Tut mir Leid.“  
Aber Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich ihm sacht über die Stirn.  
„Wo steht dein Wagen?“  
„Du meinst, wo hat er sich um den Baum gewickelt? Ungefähr 3 Kilometer südlich“, war die gemurmelte Antwort während Ianto die Augen wieder schloss.  
„Wir kümmern uns drum“, hörte er Jack noch sagen, bevor er in den Schlaf driftete.  
Kaum, dass er sich wieder auf der Wiese befand wünschte er sich die Ohnmacht der letzten Minuten zurück.  
Er erlebte das selbe Ereignis wieder und wieder. Und trotzdem veränderte sich jedes Mal etwas.  
Wie auch schon die letzten Male ging Ianto ohne Unterbrechung bis zum Rand des Waldes, wo es dann zu Regnen begann. Wieder schaute er in die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen und wieder starrten ihn die grausigen, roten Augen unbarmherzig an.  
Sie schienen sich durch ihn durch zu bohren und er war wie gelähmt. Er wollte wegrennen und konnte nicht. Er wollte schreien und blieb stumm. Er wollte die Augen schließen. Wollte zurück in die Realität und war gefangen.  
Gefangen in einem Traum, der ihm so real erschien, dass er sich sogar nach Ohnmacht sehnte.

Als er ein Lachen aus der Ferne hörte rechnete er erst erleichtert damit, aufzuwachen. Hielt es für ein Geräusch aus der Realität, da es in seiner Traumwelt ja keinen Ton gab.  
Das Lachen wurde zu einem Schrei der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging und ihn innerlich zu zerreisen schien.   
Er senkte den Blick und sah erneut in die Pfütze, die jetzt sein Spiegelbild zeigte.  
Ianto sah sich selbst schreien und hörte den Schrei so entfernt, dass es unmöglich seiner sein konnte.   
Und dennoch: es war die gleiche Stimme. Es war seine Stimme.

Mit dem selben erschütternden Schrei auf den Lippen wachte er auf und fand sich sofort in Jacks Armen wieder, der ihn bestimmt an sich drückte.  
Augenblicklich erstarb der Schrei und wurde zu einem Wimmern, kaum lauter als ein Atem während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Ferne starrte.

Als er nach unzähligen Minuten spürte, wie die Angst von ihm abfiel und seine Kopfschmerzen wieder einsetzten ließ er sich erschöpft gegen Jack sinken und schloss die Augen wieder.  
Was zur Hölle passierte mit ihm?

Bei dem Versuch sich aus Jacks Umarmung zu befreien und wieder hinzulegen bemerkte er ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinem Arm. Er wirkte nicht taub und trotzdem breitete sich das Gefühl von der Mitte seines Unterarms bis zu seinen Fingerspitzen und seiner Schulter aus, allerdings verschwand es genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war und Ianto ließ sich zurücksinken.  
Mit geöffneten Augen starrte er an die Decke, aus Angst der Schlaf könnte ihn erneut übermannen, wenn er es wagen würde, die Augen zu schließen.  
Er konnte spüren, wie Jack ihn beobachtete und sich schließlich neben ihn auf die Couch legte, was bei dem mangelnden Platz eine wirkliche Leistung war.  
So gut es ihm möglich war rückte Ianto zur Seite, was sein strapazierter Körper mit einem neuen Anflug von höllischen Kopfschmerzen quittierte.  
Mit, gezwungenermaßen, geschlossenen Augen tastete der Jüngere nach Jacks Hand und hielt sie krampfhaft fest.  
Er hoffte, dass sein Captain auch ohne Worte wusste, dass er ihn an seiner Seite brauchte, nicht von ihm allein gelassen werden wollte und als er die Lippen des Älteren auf seiner Stirn spürte, wusste er, dass Jack ihn verstanden hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Weder Jack noch Ianto wagten es in dieser Nacht einzuschlafen und entsprechend sahen sie auch aus, wobei Ianto bemerkte, dass Jack der Schlafmangel so gut wie nicht anzusehen war, im Gegensatz zu ihm.  
Sein Anzug war zerknittert und der Kragen seines Hemdes zeigte einige Blutflecken, die mittlerweile eingetrocknet waren. Von seinem zerknautschten Gesicht und den leicht geröteten Augen einmal abgesehen, sah er aus, als sei er in eine Schlägerei geraten.  
Dass Kopfverletzungen auch immer so bluten mussten...  
Während er sich aufsetzte und seinen Kopf betastete, stellte er fest, dass sein Haar zu einem großen Teil blutverklebt war. Gerade dachte er darüber nach, sich ein Taxi zu rufen um noch einmal in seine Wohnung zu fahren um sich umzuziehen und zu duschen, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel die unweit des Sofas hing.

Er war bereits eine gute Stunde über seiner Zeit und in weniger als einer halben Stunde würde der Rest des Teams eintreffen.  
Wenigstens hatten die verdammten Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen.  
Als er aufstand sah er Jack, der mittlerweile am anderen Ende der Couch saß, kurz zusammen zucken, so als hätte er ernsthaft vor gehabt, Ianto festzuhalten.  
Der Waliser tat diesen Gedanken als lächerlich ab und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Schmerzmittel, da das ständige Pochen seiner Schläfen ihn im Laufe des Tages sonst sicher zur Weißglut treiben würde.  
Ihm war durchaus klar, dass Jack ihn vermutlich nach Hause schicken würde. Und er wusste auch, dass er nicht gehen würde. Zumindest nicht einfach so.  
Von einem Autounfall ließ er sich nicht seinen Alltag verwüsten und bisher hatte ihn auch noch keine schlaflose Nacht davon abgehalten, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen.

Nachdem er ein ausreichendes Schmerzmittel gefunden hatte kehrte er zur Couch zurück und fand Jack mittlerweile mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend vor.  
Als dieser seine erneute Ankunft bemerkte, drehte er sich um und sah ihn an, mit einem Blick den Ianto im ersten Moment als vorwurfsvoll, bei genauerem Betrachten jedoch eher als besorgt einstufte.

Dieser Blick reichte um Ianto den Kopf schütteln zu lassen.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund, mich nach Hause zu schicken, es geht mir gut.“  
Als die Miene des Älteren sich kein Stück änderte seufzte er genervt und schwieg ebenfalls.  
Für Ianto war das Thema besprochen und er begann, seiner üblichen Arbeit nachzugehen als Jack ihm etwas verspätet antwortete.

„Das Taxi ist schon unterwegs und in etwa 5 Minuten hier.“  
Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so stur sein?  
Ianto sah auf und blickte Jack gerade heraus an. Wo er Augenblicke zuvor noch Sorge in seinem Blick hatte sehen können lag jetzt eiskalte Entschlossenheit.  
„Du wirst nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen. Du wirst deine Wohnung nicht verlassen, bis ich dir sage, dass du zurück kommen kannst. Und du wirst nicht eigenmächtig losziehen und unsere Arbeit behindern.“

Wenn Jack noch öfter den besorgten Boss raushängen ließ, würde er vielleicht doch noch einmal über eine Katze nachdenken entschloss Ianto bevor er mit mürrischem Blick klein beigab.  
Sein genuscheltes: „Ja, Sir“ klang nicht halb so respektvoll wie es normalerweise hätte klingen können und dessen war er sich auch völlig bewusst.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung hätte es ihn schlimmer treffen können. Aber nach erneutem, kritischem Nachdenken wurde Ianto klar: nicht viel schlimmer.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung womit er sich den ganzen Tag beschäftigen sollte, und er traute Jack durchaus zu, im Laufe des Tages jemanden zu schicken der kontrollierte ob er sich auch wirklich an den „Arrest“ hielt.  
Sich wie ein kleines Kind vorkommend, dem man sagen musste wie er sich zu benehmen hatte, schlurfte er Richtung Ausgang, nicht ohne noch einmal trotzig die Augen zu verdrehen.

Während er draußen in der kühlen Morgenluft auf sein Taxi wartete begann er sich seltsam Abgeschoben zu fühlen. Wie ein One-Night-Stand den man am nächsten Morgen in ein Taxi setzte und einfach vergessen konnte.  
In gewisser, skurriler, Weise traf das sogar fast zu.  
Immerhin war er Mitten in der Nacht bei Jack aufgetaucht, sie hatten die Nacht zusammen verbracht (wenn auch in harmloserer Weise als man es annehmen konnte) und am nächsten Morgen wurde er mit einer Schmerztablette abgespeist und nach Hause geschickt.  
Der Gedanke daran hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und erst als das Taxi um die Ecke bog gelang es Ianto, seine wirren Fantasien zu verdrängen.  
~*~*~

Er stieg die Stufen nach oben und betrat die Wohnung.  
Einen Moment stand er im Türrahmen und fühlte sich seltsam deplatziert, als wisse er genau, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sondern wo anders sein sollte.  
Er sollte jetzt eigentlich im Hub sein und sich um die liegen gebliebenen Dokumente und Akten kümmern. Und was machte er stattdessen?  
Ianto warf die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand dann im Badezimmer um sich das Blut aus den Haaren zu waschen.

Als er etwa eine halbe Stunde später das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat fühlte er sich, trotz der Dusche und der frischen Kleidung seltsam zerknautscht und zermürbt.  
Es war einfach nicht richtig, dass er hier zuhause saß und sich langweilte, wenn er fit genug für die Arbeit war.  
Mit immer noch etwas feuchten Haaren setzte er sich auf die Couch und kaum dass sein Körper nicht mehr aufrecht stand spürte er die Müdigkeit der letzten Nacht zurückkehren.  
Wie schon öfter in letzter Zeit war er dabei von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste einzuschlafen, doch diesmal wollte er das nicht zulassen.  
Nicht schon wieder.  
Energisch stand er auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.  
Ihm wäre jetzt wohl alles Recht gewesen um nicht wieder einzuschlafen und zu riskieren, dass er in diesem Traum feststeckte.  
Auch wenn die Müdigkeit noch da war, spürte Ianto wie sie nachließ als er begann, sich in der Wohnung zu beschäftigen.

Nachdem er den ganzen Morgen lang geputzt, gewaschen, gebügelt und aufgeräumt hatte verlor er schließlich im Laufe des Nachmittags nicht nur die Lust am aufräumen, sondern es gingen ihm auch die Möglichkeiten dazu aus.  
Die kleine Wohnung war so sauber wie noch nie und alles erweckte den Eindruck, als sei Ianto gerade erst eingezogen – das wurde nicht zuletzt auch durch die sehr unpersönliche Atmosphäre vermittelt.

Er brauchte Beschäftigung, dringend, und nachdem zwei seiner Freizeitaktivitäten, Fernsehen und Schlafen, gestrichen waren blieb ihm nicht viel übrig.  
Zum Lesen würde er sich setzen müssen und außerdem ermüdete Lesen auf Dauer.  
Wenn er Musik hörte driftete Ianto schnell ab und bemerkte manchmal nicht einmal, dass er einschlief und das wollte er jetzt auch nicht riskieren.

Noch einmal verfluchte er stumm Jacks Sturheit und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Vielleicht könnte er zur Abwechslung mal kochen, wo er jetzt die Zeit dazu hatte und immerhin hatte er den ganzen Tag lang nichts gegessen.  
Fast schien es, als habe er, zumindest für die nächsten Stunden eine Beschäftigung gefunden doch die gähnende Leere seines Kühlschranks machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Natürlich hatte er kaum etwas zu Essen im Haus, immerhin war schon vorgestern nicht viel da gewesen und seitdem war Ianto ja nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen.  
Er seufzte, schloss den Kühlschrank und suchte sich dann etwas zum Anziehen heraus. Keinen Anzug, die Anzüge waren der Arbeit vorbehalten.  
Wieso, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Anfangs war es gewesen, weil es Jack gefiel wenn er Anzüge trug und er die Gunst des Captains nicht hatte verlieren wollen und mittlerweile war es wohl einfach Gewohnheit geworden.

Nachdem er sich einen unauffälligen Pullover und eine leicht verblasste Jeans aus dem Schrank gesucht hatte schlüpfte er in ein paar bequeme Turnschuhe, griff sein Portemonnaie und den Wohnungsschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.  
Auch wenn er sich normalerweise an Jacks Regeln hielt, so war es sicher nicht in der Absicht seines Chefs, dass er in seiner Wohnung verhungerte.

Der Weg an sich war nicht weit und so ließ Ianto sich Zeit. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Straßen in der Umgebung wie leergefegt. Die Schulkinder waren alle bereits zu Hause und die berufstätigen Erwachsenen noch auf der Arbeit.  
Nur aus diesem Grund fiel ihm etwas auf der anderen, ansonsten leeren Straßenseite auf.  
Jemand... oder eher etwas stand dort und starrte ihn aus großen, tiefschwarzen Augen an.  
Die faltige, graubraune Haut und die gefletschten Zähne ließen keinen Zweifel zu.  
Ihm gegenüber stand, nur durch eine schmale Straße von ihm getrennt, ein Weevil und starrte ihn an.

Ianto hatte noch nie ein Weevil oder sonstige außerirdische Lebensformen außerhalb seines Dienstes angetroffen und schon gar nicht auf dem Weg zum Einkaufen, am helllichten Tag und auf offener Straße.  
Er kannte die Regeln die hier galten, keine schnellen Bewegungen und keine lauten Geräusche.  
Als sei er die Ruhe selbst tastete Ianto in den Taschen seiner Hose nach seinem Handy, nur um ins Leere zu greifen. Natürlich lag das Mobiltelefon in genau so einer Situation zuhause, wo sollte es auch sonst sein?  
Während er sich einen unschönen Fluch verkniff ging er in Gedanken durch, was er dabei hatte um sich irgendwie zur Wehr setzen zu können.  
Eine Brieftasche und einen Schlüssel. Beides nicht sehr hilfreich, da Weevils sich im Allgemeinen nicht bestechen ließen.  
Das Weevil ließ ein dumpfes, grollendes Geräusch hören und Ianto wog seine Chancen ab.

Nur ein völliger Idiot würde sich auf einen Zweikampf mit einem Weevil einlassen, aber andererseits wusste er nicht, ob er in seiner momentanen Verfassung entkommen konnte.

Als er sah, dass die Kreatur sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und nun direkt auf ihn zukam war seine Entscheidung gefallen.  
Er würde die paar hundert Meter nach Hause laufen und dem Team bescheid geben.  
Einfacher gesagt als getan, denn als er sich umdrehen und loslaufen wollte schienen seine Beine mit dem Boden verwachsen.   
Er konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen und Panik begann, sich in ihm auszubreiten als das Weevil mit gebleckten Zähnen immer näher kam.  
Nur einen Satz entfernt von ihm blieb es stehen und begann zu schnüffeln, als hätte etwas sein Interesse erregt, was es vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

In diesem Moment spürte Ianto, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück hatte und drehte sich um, um solange es noch ging zu entkommen. Zumindest dachte er das.  
In Wahrheit bekam er gerade so mit, dass seine Beine ohne sein zutun nach vorne sprangen und er das überrascht wirkende Weevil angriff.

In diesem Moment schien sein Kopf zu platzen vor lauter Gedanken die auf ihn einprasselten.  
War das hier nur wieder einer seiner Träume?  
Er hätte schwören können, es sei die Realität gewesen, aber alles deutete darauf hin, dass er sich geirrt hatte.  
Aber wenn er schlief... wo war er?  
Lag er im Hub auf der Couch? Oder war er doch in seinem Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen?  
Oder reichte diese Traumwelt noch viel weiter zurück? 

Er begann, panisch zu werden während er durch seine eigenen Augen sah wie er erbarmungslos auf das Weevil einschlug, das sich nur sehr notdürftig verteidigen konnte.

Was für ein krankes Spiel lief hier ab?

Er kam sich vor, wie in einem schlechten Film. Er konnte keine seiner Handlungen beeinflussen und war gerade dabei, ein Weevil zu verprügeln ohne dass er bisher einen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen hatte, trotzdem überragte der Schock alle anderen Gefühle bei Weitem und ließ erst wieder vernünftige Gedanken zu, als ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei in Iantos Bewusstsein drang. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es sich um einen Schmerzensschrei des Weevils handelte, doch sein Verstand belehrte ihn schnell eines besseren.  
Er war es selbst der schrie als würde man ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen.

Alles, was er noch sah, war das verletzte Weevil, wie es vor ihm davon lief, dann rettete sein Unterbewusstsein ihn indem er das Bewusstsein verlor.

~*~*~

Als er die Augen öffnete war das Erste, was er feststellte, dass er nicht richtig sah.  
Seine Sicht war getrübt und wurde auch durch mehrmaliges Blinzeln nicht wirklich klarer.  
Sofort waren seine Gedanken wieder bei dem Ereignis auf der Straße und als seine Sicht sich geklärt hatte und sein Körper sich soweit stabil anfühlte saß er augenblicklich aufrecht und suchte seine Hände nach den Spuren dieses ungleichen Kampfes ab.

Er konnte die aufsteigende Übelkeit nur mit großer Mühe unterdrücken als er feststellte, dass die Fingerknöchel seiner beiden Hände aufgeplatzt und seine Hände und Unterarme insgesamt blutverschmiert waren.

Ianto stand langsam auf und sah sich um.  
Er stutzte als er den Autopsieraum der Torchwood Basis erkannte.  
„Äußerst geschmacklos“, murmelte er leise bevor er sich nach dem Team umsah.

Owen und Jack standen nur knapp oberhalb der Treppe und schienen sich angespannt zu unterhalten. Zumindest Jack wirkte angespannt, Owen wirkte eher aufgeregt und nervös, doch als die beiden ihn bemerkten stoppten sie abrupt ihre Unterhaltung und wandten sich ihm zu.

~*~*~

Nachdem sowohl Owen als auch Jack ihn über eine Stunde lang ausgefragt hatten schien keiner von ihnen wirklich schlauer zu sein.  
Laut dem Mediziner waren seine Testwerte zu 100% menschlich und das beunruhigte Ianto.  
Wenn es kein Alien war, was ihn in dieser Trance gesteuert hatte... bedeutete das, dass er dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren?

Ianto drehte den Kopf und sah Jack an, der jetzt seltsam farblos wirkte und einfach durch ihn durchzusehen schien, selbst als er das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Du sagst also, du hast bisher lediglich davon geträumt und es war das erste Mal, dass du im wachen Zustand die Kontrolle verloren hast?“

Der Waliser nickte.  
„Ich bin wach, oder?“, vergewisserte er sich jedoch und erhielt ein Nicken von Jack.  
„Ich konnte nichts von dem kontrollieren, was ich tat...Ich war nicht ich selbst...“  
„Du hast dich mit einem Weevil angelegt, das ist Beweis genug, dass du nicht du selbst warst. Niemand würde so etwas unglaublich Dummes machen“, versuchte Jack ihn zu beruhigen.  
Dann wies er Owen an, erneut einige Tests zu starten.  
„Untersuch nicht nur die DNA sondern überprüfe auch ob du Parasiten oder ähnliches findest.“

Der Arzt presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Ich habe ihn schon viermal auf alles Mögliche getestet. Er hat nichts!“, zischte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was ihm einen kalten Blick Seitens Jack einbrachte.

„Dann teste ihn jetzt eben auf alles Unmögliche!“, war seine Antwort bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in sein Büro verschwand und Ianto mit Owen allein zurückließ.


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich sage dir, Jack, Ianto ist genauso menschlich wie du und ich.“ Owen schrie beinahe als er Jack zum erneuten Male mitteilte, dass Ianto medizinisch gesehen in bester Ordnung war.  
„Und ich sage dir, wenn er solche Träume hat und auf offener Straße ohne es zu wollen auf Weevils losgeht kann das nicht sein freier Wille sein!“  
Jack tigerte jetzt seit Stunden in seinem Büro hin und her und zerbrach sich den Kopf.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Ianto von etwas oder jemandem kontrolliert wurde. Er war sich zu 100% sicher und trotzdem hatte er außer seinem Bauchgefühl keinen Beweis dafür.

„Selbst wenn du Recht hast. Wir können nichts nachweisen. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, was genau er sich da angelacht hat. Es könnte genauso gut irgendeine Nebenwirkung des Risses sein, oder nicht?“ Der Mediziner beobachtete seinen Chef wie dieser Kreise im Büro zog und verdrehte die Augen.  
Er wollte auch nur zu gern herausfinden, was es mit Iantos tranceähnlichen Zuständen auf sich hatte, aber er sah die Sache nun mal nüchterner als Jack.  
Sie konnten nichts feststellen und nichts beweisen, also ging das ganze offensichtlich weit über ihren derzeitigen Wissensstand hinaus.

Als Owen weiterhin schwieg begann Jack nachzudenken.  
Es könnte alles sein aber am naheliegendsten war ganz klar dieses mysteriöse Rieseninsekt, dass Ianto gebissen hatte.  
Als er diese Vermutung laut äußerte schnaubte Owen verächtlich auf.  
„Das hilft uns auch nicht, Jack. Meinst du nicht, darauf wäre ich auch schon gekommen? Aber wir haben keines dieser Insekten und jedes mal wenn wir die Viecher töten zerfallen sie zu Staub.“  
„Der ultimative Selbstschutz...“, murmelte Jack während er gedankenverloren aus der Glasfront des Büros schaute und Toshiko und Gwen beobachtete, die unten an den Computern arbeiteten.  
„Sie vernichten sich selbst sobald sie getötet werden und so gelangt niemand an das Wissen über ihre Waffen und Vorgehensweisen. Keiner ihrer Feinde ist im Stande herauszufinden, wie sie kämpfen und womit. Das ist brilliant...“  
Als Jack sich nach diesem kurzen Vortrag wieder ihm zuwandte zuckte Owen kurz zusammen.  
„Und wenn dir diese Viecher nicht töten können, bringen wir sie eben lebend hierher.“

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich seinen Mantel geschnappt und war aus dem Büro gestürmt.  
„Gwen, Toshi, mitkommen!“  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich verdutzt um und während Gwen im Laufen ihre Jacke anzog fragte sie Jack, was der Grund des plötzlichen Aufbruchs sei.  
„Wir gehen Käfer jagen!“, antwortete dieser mit dem wohl grausamsten Grinsen, dass Gwen je bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Owen, du bleibst hier und passt auf Ianto auf! Versuch ihn wach zu halten, es ist gut möglich, dass was auch immer ihn kontrolliert das nur kann, wenn er sehr schwach ist oder schläft“, gab er dem etwas verdutzt wirkenden Arzt Anweisungen während er mit Toshiko und Gwen aus dem Hub stürmte.

So blieben schließlich nur noch Ianto und Owen übrig, die es vermieden sich großartig über den Weg zu laufen.  
Owen durchforstete einige Akten um eventuelle Hinweise auf Iantos Zustand zu finden und Ianto selbst war damit beschäftigt, seine versäumte Arbeit aufzuholen.

Mit genau diesen Tätigkeiten waren beide auch noch beschäftigt, als Jack mit Gwen und Toshiko um Schlepptau um kurz nach Mitternacht zurückkam. Alle drei sahen durchaus so aus, als seien sie nicht untätig gewesen und dennoch kamen sie mit leeren Händen zurück.

„Es muss da draußen noch welche geben. Es waren zwei hier, also gibt es noch mehr. Ich will auf jeden Fall, dass sämtliche Berichte und Beschwerden bezüglich überdimensionaler Insekten sofort durchgestellt werden.“

Das Team hatte sich um einen Tisch versammelt um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen und wie meistens bei solchen Besprechungen hielt Ianto sich bewusst im Hintergrund.  
Als Jack mit den Anweisungen für den Rest des Team fertig war, wandte er sich jedoch an den Waliser.  
„Ianto, ich hätte dich heute Nacht gern hier, damit jemand ein Auge auf dich haben kann.“  
Etwas überrascht von diese Aussage nickte er leicht perplex und erinnerte sich im nächsten Moment daran, dass das vermutlich keine Frage gewesen war sondern eine Aussage. Selbst wenn er verneint hätte, hätte Jack ihn zum bleiben gezwungen.

Während er den Rest des Teams für den Abend nach Hause schickte blieb Ianto also, wie so oft, länger. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er Angst vor der Nacht die Folgen würde. Er hatte in letzter Zeit kaum geschlafen und die Müdigkeit saß ihm in jedem Knochen.  
Er hatte Angst davor, dass er sich in dem Traum verlieren würde, dass er nicht mehr erwachte oder noch schlimmer, dass er wieder jemanden Angriff ohne es zu wollen. Er hatte Angst, dass es Jack sein würde, den er verletzte.

Zwar war ihm durchaus klar, dass der Captain wohl sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, aber das hätte er eigentlich auch von einem Weevil gedacht.  
Es galt also, eine Beschäftigung zu finden, die ihn die ganze Nacht wach halten würde und Ianto wusste, dass das nicht gerade einfach war.

Nachdem er einige Minuten darüber gegrübelt hatte, ob er sich lieber mit Berichten und Akten beschäftigte oder die Böden in den Zellenbereichen wischte entschied er sich für die erstere Methode.  
Momentan wusste er nicht, ob er es riskieren wollte einem Weevil zu begegnen, nicht aus Angst vor ihnen, sondern eher aus Angst davor, wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Also setzte er sich mit einer Tasse extrastarkem Kaffee an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, sich durch die Akten zu quälen. Das Koffein tat allerdings nur in der ersten Stunde seinen Dienst, danach spürte Ianto deutlich, dass er die Augen kaum noch auf halten konnte und schließlich ließ er erschöpft den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

Allerdings schreckte er unmittelbar danach wieder auf, da Jack plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm erschienen war und seine Schulter berührt hatte.  
Ianto drehte sich um und lächelte müde, jedoch verwandelte sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehr schnell in Überraschung als Jack ihn auf die Beine zog und ihn in einer eindeutigen Geste an sich presste.  
In seiner Überraschung wollte der Jüngere Jack von sich schieben, blieb jedoch erfolglos und als er an sich herabsah wusste er auch wieso.  
Er hatte nicht, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, die Hände gehoben um den Captain zurückzuweisen, stattdessen sah er, wie er selbst sich noch enger an Jack schmiegte.

Nein. Nein! Alles in Ianto schrie danach den Anderen von sich zu stoßen und wegzurennen, aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich weder rühren noch anderweitig zum Ausdruck bringen, dass das nicht er war. Dass er Jack nur verletzen würde, wenn dieser ihn nicht bald losließ.  
Doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall.   
Statt, dass seinem stummen Wunsch nachgegeben wurde sah er Jack verführerisch lächeln bevor er innig geküsst wurde.

Ianto wollte die Augen schließen und wegsehen, wenn er schon nicht fliehen konnte, aber auch das blieb ihm verwehrt, sodass er mit ansehen musste wie er selbst seinen Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter lehnte bevor er in der Spiegelung des Kaffeetabletts auf dem Tisch ein paar leuchtend roter Augen aufblitzen sah und im nächsten Moment Zeuge wurde, wie er, oder besser gesagt sein Körper sein Haifischartiges Gebiss in Jacks Hals versenkte.  
Sein eigener Schrei blieb stumm als er mit ansah, wie sein Körper den leblosen Jack achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, die Hals und Schulterpartie nicht mehr als lose Sehnen und Hautfetzen.  
Und Blut... überall. Von Jacks Leiche aus, schien sich das Blut über den ganzen Boden auszubreiten. Ianto merkte, wie sein Blickfeld verschwamm und undeutlicher wurde, bevor ein roter Schleier sich über seine Augen legte.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei und dem Namen seines Vorgesetzten auf den Lippen schreckte Ianto hoch.  
Panisch sah er sich um, ließ den Blick schweifen und sackte schließlich in sich zusammen.  
Diese verdammten Träume. Sie gaukelten ihm vor, er sei wach während er träumte und anders herum. Was für ein krankes Wesen spielte derart mit seinen Ängsten?  
In dem Moment, in dem er komplett realisiert hatte, dass alles soweit in Ordnung war, dass niemand gestorben war, begann sein Unterarm zu brennen.   
Es war wie heißes Wachs, dass sich langsam auf seinem gesamten Arm ausbreitete und nicht abkühlte.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schob er den Ärmel des Pullovers nach oben und hielt erschrocken die Luft an.  
Die Haut unter dem Stoff war pechschwarz und rau, ähnlich Schuppen oder einem Panzer. Und dieser Panzer schien nach und nach über seinen ganzen Arm bis hinauf zu seiner Schulter zu wachsen.  
Er schrie kurz auf und starrte weiterhin wie gebannt auf die Dunkelheit die sich auf seinem Arm auszubreiten begann.  
Erst als er Jack schnell näher kommen hörte konnte er den Blick losreisen, dennoch war es ihm nicht möglich auf die besorgten Worte des Älteren zu reagieren.  
Zu tief saß der Schock des gerade Erlebten.  
Als Ianto noch einen fassungslosen Blick auf seinen zitternden Arm warf erschrak er erneut als von dem Schuppenpanzer von gerade eben absolut keine Spur mehr erkennbar war.  
Lediglich die Bissspuren hoben sich auf seltsame Weise von der übrigen Haut ab, ansonsten schien alles, als sei nie etwas geschehen und in diesem Moment begann Ianto an sich zu zweifeln.


	6. Chapter 6

„Was ist passiert?“  
Jack schien aufgewühlt. Er hatte Iantos Schreie gehört und mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, als er den Waliser jedoch einfach nur sehr aufgewühlt aber wenigstens nicht verletzt vorfand beruhigte er sich etwas.  
Doch Ianto schwieg und starrte nur weiterhin wie in Trance seinen Arm an.  
Jack folgte seinem Blick, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen.  
Besorgt trat er näher an den Jüngeren heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ianto?“  
Merklich desorientiert und verwirrt hob dieser daraufhin den Kopf und sah Jack aus vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Jack mit Nachdruck und als er immer noch keine Antwort erhielt zog er einen Stuhl von einem der benachbarten Arbeitsplätze heran und setzte sich Ianto gegenüber, die Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter.  
„Ich... Du warst tot, Jack. Ich hab dich getötet. ES hat dich getötet!“, begann der Jüngere schließlich zu reden und ohne weitere Erklärungen abzuwarten schüttelte Jack den Kopf.  
„Niemand hat mich in den letzten Minuten getötet. Beruhige dich!“  
Doch Ianto schien ihn nicht zu hören  
„Es... es könnte wieder passieren. Jederzeit... Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren.“

Jack blieb eisern und umfasste Iantos Gesicht mit den Händen, sodass der Jüngere ihn ansehen musste.  
„Hör mir zu! Es geht mir gut! Es ist nichts passiert!“  
Ianto wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch Jack ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen sah er ihn einige Sekunden direkt an bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Niemandem wird etwas passieren. Niemandem! Das lasse ich nicht zu. Verstehst du mich, Ianto? Das lasse ich nicht zu!“ Seine Stimme war ohne das er es gemerkt hatte lauter geworden während die Verzweiflung in Iantos Augen mit jedem Wort deutlicher wurde.  
„Was willst du machen, Jack? Ihr wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was genau passiert!“  
„Wir werden es rausfinden, das verspreche ich dir! Und das, bevor jemand verletzt wird!“  
Jack schaffe es, überzeugend zu klingen auch wenn er selbst sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob Owen überhaupt irgendetwas herausfinden würde.  
Er hatte oft von Parasiten gehört und genug außerirdisches Gesehen, dass sich im Körper anderer Lebewesen einnistete, aber so etwas spezifisches war ihm bisher nie untergekommen und das wollte durchaus etwas heißen.  
Trotzdem war sein Hauptanliegen in diesem Moment, den völlig aufgewühlten Ianto zu beruhigen, denn falls dieser Parasit wirklich in Momenten von Schwäche den Körper übernahm war es wichtig, Iantos Psyche stabil zu halten.  
Zumindest war es das, was er sich selbst sagte obwohl ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass er sich derart ins Zeug legte um jegliches weiteres Leiden des Anderen zu verhindern.  
Gerade als Jack dachte, Ianto habe sich tatsächlich etwas beruhigt hörte er die folgenden Worte, voller Angst, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung.  
„Sperr mich in die Zellen, Jack.“   
Und obwohl er auf dem Bürostuhl zusammengekauert war und kaum aufsah, so lag doch nicht die geringste Spur von Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.  
„Du musst mich einsperren, bevor etwas passiert.“

Jack erschrak vor sich selbst als er diese Option tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Wir finden eine andere Lösung!“  
Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf Iantos Gesicht und er sah Jack mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Ermüdung, Angst und Verzweiflung an.  
Er hatte aufgegeben. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde und diese Tatsache erschrak Jack.  
„Es gibt keine andere Lösung. Ich kann nicht einschlafen, weil ich Angst habe im Schlaf jemanden umzubringen, Jack! Bitte...“  
Selten hatte er solche entschlossenen Worte von Ianto gehört, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war das letzte mal gewesen, als er ihn angefleht hatte Lisa am Leben zu lassen und Jack spürte wie seine Brust sich schmerzhaft verengte.  
Er musterte Ianto eine ganze Weile, suchte nach dem kleinsten Zeichen von Unsicherheit oder Unentschlossenheit, doch er fand weder das eine noch das andere.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stand Jack auf und half Ianto auf die Beine.  
„In Ordnung. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht lange dauert, bis wir das unter Kontrolle haben!“  
Das erschöpfte Lächeln, das daraufhin auf den Lippen des Jüngeren erschien versetzte Jacks Innerem einen Stich.  
Trotzdem schaffte Jack es, Ianto zu den Zellen auf der obersten Etage zu bringen und ihn zusammen mit ein paar Decken einzuschließen ohne die Fassung zu verlieren.  
Er wandte sich an, aus Angst sich nicht mehr im Griff zu haben wenn er Ianto auch nur einen Moment länger durch das dreckige, zerkratzte Glas ansehen musste.  
„Wenn du etwas brauchst, lass es mich wissen, ja?“  
Als keine Antwort zu hören war, warf er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und sah Ianto nicken. In seinen Augen lag Dankbarkeit und dennoch strahlte alles an ihm die Angst aus, die er zweifelsohne hatte. Angst vor dem Unbekannten, Angst vor der Ohnmacht, Angst, jemanden zu verletzten.  
Der Captain erstarrte einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, bevor er es schaffte sich loszureisen und mit schnellen Schritten den Zellenblock zu verlassen.  
Er kannte die Gefühle, die Ianto zerfraßen. Immerhin waren es doch die gleichen, die er im Moment empfand. Er war nicht im Stande Ianto zu helfen obwohl er es hätte sein müssen.  
Was für ein Teamleiter war nicht im Stande, seinem Team zu helfen wenn es so offensichtlich Hilfe brauchte?  
Eine Welle von Selbstzweifeln brach über ihm zusammen und Jack schaffte es gerade noch sich an einem einzelnen Gedanken festzuhalten bevor er zusammengebrochen wäre.  
Ianto brauchte ihn und er hatte keine Zeit sich selbst zu bemitleiden.  
Obwohl Owen in den letzten Tagen mehrmals überprüft hatte, ob mit Ianto alles in Ordnung war ging Jack die Resultate erneut durch.  
Er fand nichts, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte.  
Owen konnte hin und wieder ein Idiot sein, aber er war ein hervorragender Mediziner.

Während Jack an seinem Schreibtisch Bücher und Akten nach Hinweisen durchsuchte hatte er die Videoüberwachung von Iantos Zelle auf einen der Monitore gelegt und warf hin und wieder einen raschen Blick darauf. Gerade lange genug um festzustellen ob alles in Ordnung war, aber nie länger.   
Bisher war nicht viel passiert. Zwar schaffte Ianto es, sich in der Zelle wachzuhalten, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Jack bisher nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf die Spezies die Ianto gebissen hatte. Es schien keine einzige außerirdische Rasse zu geben, die Leute biss, sie in Mutanten verwandelte und beim Tode zu Staub zerfiel.  
Mit einem seufzten stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er erneut einen Blick auf den Überwachungsmonitor warf und erschrak.  
Anstatt des jungen Mannes den er vor wenigen Stunden eingesperrt hatte sah er in der Zelle etwas, was bei weitem nicht menschlich war.  
Ein überdimensionales Insekt, wie eine Mischung aus Gottesanbeterin und Wespe lauerte in der Zelle und hob nach einigen Sekunden den schwarzglänzenden Kopf um direkt in die Kamera zu sehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Vor Schreck war Jack einige Augenblicke wie gelähmt während er den Bildschirm anstarrte.  
Dieses Insekt oder was immer es war, sah genauso aus wie das, das Ianto gebissen hatte, mit der Ausnahme, dass es ein Stück größer und durch die pechschwarze Farbe und die stechend roten Augen noch aggressiver und gefährlicher wirkte.  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen sprang er auf und stürmte nach unten zu den Zellen. Da Iantos Quartier auf der obersten Etage lag, war der Weg nicht weit.  
Auf der letzten Treppenstufe blieb er stehen und fixierte das Wesen zu seiner Rechten. Es hatte aufgesehen, sobald er den Raum betreten hatte und schien ihn jetzt mit Blicken zu durchbohren. Die Augen vermittelten eine Intelligenz, wie Jack sie nie zuvor bei einer solch raubtierhaften Rasse gesehen hatte.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen beide Parteien sich nur stumm anstarrten und den Blicken des jeweils Anderen stand hielten, dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stieß das Insekt in der Zelle einen Schrei aus, der Jack das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
Einen Schrei, den er in letzter Zeit bei weitem zu oft gehört hatte und während Jack noch auf der untersten Treppenstufe stand konnte er zusehen, wie die Schwärze der Haut des Wesens verblasste und auch der Körper wieder menschlichere Formen annahm.  
Nur Augenblicke später war von dem Insekt keine Spur mehr zu sehen, stattdessen lag ein deutlich erschöpfter, schwer atmender Ianto in der Zelle.  
Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an eventuelle Konsequenzen zu verschwenden hämmerte Jack den Sicherheitscode in das Panel nahe der Zellentür und stürzte in den kleinen Raum, sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Er fiel neben Ianto auf die Knie und zog den zitternden Körper an sich, hielt ihn fest, während er in das verkrampfte Gesicht des Jüngeren starrte und darauf wartete, dass dieser die Augen öffnete.  
Einige Sekunden, die Jack wie die Ewigkeit schienen, geschah nichts. Dann zuckten Iantos Augenlieder und seine Atmung, die bisher flach und panisch gewesen war beruhigte sich.  
Unmittelbar darauf schlug der Waliser zögern die Augen auf.  
„Jack...?“, hauchte er mit brüchiger Stimme und erhielt ein besorgtes Nicken als Antwort.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Bleib einfach ruhig...“ Die Stimme des Älteren klang sorgenerfüllt und leicht ängstlich, zumindest glaube Ianto das.

Vor seinen Augen sah er das Gesicht des Amerikaners leicht verschwommen und in ihm drehte sich alles, doch er nickte sachte, während er sich von dem Schock des eben erlebten erholte.  
Er war eingeschlafen, obwohl er alles dagegen getan hatte. Und natürlich hatte er wieder geträumt. Wieder den selben Traum, bis zu dem Moment als es zu regnen begonnen hatte, dann hatte er gedacht er würde aufwachen und festgestellt, dass er zwar körperlich wach war, aber erneut keinerlei Möglichkeiten hatte, sein Handeln zu beeinflussen.  
Und dann... dann war Jack auf der Treppe aufgetaucht und hatte ihn angestarrt. Und da war Ianto klar geworden, dass er jetzt nichts mehr als ein Zuschauer war. Er erkannte die schemenhafte Reflektion seines Körpers im zerkratzten Glas der Scheibe und erschrak vor sich selbst. Zuvor hatte dieses Wesen lediglich seinen Körper beherrscht, aber jetzt hatte es ihn übernommen und nichts mehr zurückgelassen, als seinen Verstand. Diesen jedoch so weggesperrt, dass Ianto nur noch zusehen konnte.  
Eingesperrt und panisch hatte er dafür gebetet, dass Jack ihn... es... nicht freilassen würde. Dass er diesem Wesen keine Chance gab, jemanden zu verletzten. Dies waren seine letzten Gedanken gewesen, bevor ein höllischer Schmerz sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zu erstrecken schien und ihn dazu veranlasste, sich schreiend auf dem Boden einzurollen.  
Danach war er in Jacks Armen aufgewacht.

Sichtlich erleichtert strich Jack ihm die einzelnen Strähnen aus der Stirn die sich gelöst hatten und lehnte sich an die Wand zurück, Ianto mit sich ziehend, sodass dieser nun an seiner Brust lehnte.  
„Mach mir nie wieder solche Angst!“, murmelte er leise und lehnte den Kopf ebenfalls zurück an die Wand.  
Ianto sah zu ihm auf und lächelte, sogut dies in seinem Zustand möglich war. Jack war wirklich besorgt um ihn. Mehr noch, er hatte scheinbar wirklich Angst um ihn gehabt.  
Mit einer genuschelten Entschuldigung legte er den Kopf auf der Schulter des Älteren ab und schloss die Augen um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in den Schlaf zu driften.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stellte er fest, dass er sich immer noch in der Zelle befand und, und diese Tatsache sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog, er war allein.  
Wie erschlagen rappelte Ianto sich auf und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern der bankähnlichen Erhöhnung nahe der Zellenwand lag. Wie er dort hingekommen war, konnte er sich nur denken und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Jack ihn tatsächlich „ins Bett gebracht hatte“ lächelte er abwesend. Zwar traf dieser Ausdruck hier nur schwerlich zu, aber jedes Zeichen der Sorge von seinem Vorgesetzten erfüllte ihn mit Glück. Selbst in Situationen wie diesen.  
Egal wie verstörend eine Situation war, eine liebevolle Berührung, ein besorgtes Wort von Jack und es ging ihm gut. Diese kleinen Momente hielten ihn am Leben und trotzdem...  
Er war hier eingeschlossen. Allein und sich der Gefahr bewusst, dass jederzeit ein Alien seinen Körper übernehmen konnte.  
Natürlich konnte er in solch einer Situation nicht erwarten, dass Jack bei ihm blieb. Das hätte Ianto auch gar nicht gewollt. Zu groß war die Angst, den Anderen zu verletzen.

Gerade als er sich gänzlich aufgesetzt hatte und dabei war, sich aus dem Stapel Decken zu befreien in den er eingewickelt war hörte er Schritte, die sich rasch näherten und als er aufsah stand Jack vor ihm. Nur durch eine Glasscheibe von ihm getrennt.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, durchbrach die ruhige Stimme Iantos nachdenkliche Stille.  
„Als hätte ich in einer Zelle übernachtet.“ Der Waliser rang sich ein Lächeln ab, welches jedoch schnell verblasste als er die Anspannung in Jacks Körper bemerkte.

„Es ist uns gelungen, an deiner Kleidung Reste des Panzers sicher zu stellen. Toshiko und Owen untersuchen sie gerade weiterhin, aber einiges wissen wir trotzdem schon.“  
Ianto hob aufmerksam den Kopf und sah Jack abwartend an.  
Dieser warf einen beunruhigten Blick zu dem Panel für die Sicherheitseingabe und wandte sich dann wieder an Ianto.  
„Ich kann dich noch nicht rauslassen. Tut mir Leid.“  
Dann, erst als er sich durch intensive Blicke versichert hatte, dass es Ianto gut ging, fuhr er fort.  
„Die DNA beweißt eindeutig, dass wir es mit außerirdischem zu tun haben. Owen hat eine Art Formwandlergen festgestellt, dass in Opfer mithilfe des Speichels eingesetzt wird. Das Opfer mutiert dann selbst. Der Grund, dass es uns bisher nicht aufgefallen ist, ist, dass es kaum zu finden ist, wenn der Wirt in menschlichem Zustand ist. Als würde man eine Nadel in einem ziemlich großen Heuhaufen suchen, ohne sie ertasten zu können.“  
Der Waliser hörte geduldig zu und senkte den Kopf als Jack offenbar am Ende seiner Erklärung angekommen war, doch zu seiner Überraschung fuhr er noch fort.  
„Wir wissen außerdem, dass es je nach Planet sein Aussehen der dort heimischen Fauna anpasst und damit versucht, möglichst wenig aufzufallen. Deshalb habe ich sie auch nicht erkannt. Jeder Planet bringt sie dazu, zu mutieren und sich erneut der Umgebung anzupassen.“  
Ianto sah auf und lächelte. Wartete, dass Jack weitersprach. Dass er ihm sagte, dass er eine Möglichkeit kannte, ihn wieder zurück zu verwandeln und diesen Albtraum zu beenden.  
Doch Jack schwieg. Er schwieg und sah ihn stumm und mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.  
Ianto verstand und sah aus traurigen Augen zu seinem Captain auf.  
„Ich bin eine Gefahr für euch, nicht wahr? Eine Gefahr für ganz Cardiff. Für die ganze Menschheit.“  
Es viel Jack schwer, doch er nickte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Momentan können wir nichts tun, außer dafür zu Sorgen, dass du niemanden verletzten kannst. Es tut mir Leid“, erklärte er und Ianto wusste, dass es ihm wirklich aufrichtig Leid tat, trotzdem schüttelte er schwach den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe dich, Jack. Ich kann euch alle verstehen.“  
Während Jack sich zwang, den Blick wieder Ianto zuzuwenden hatte dieser sich ihm abgewandt und starrte nun an die gegenüberliegende Zellenwand, sodass der Ältere ihn nur aus dem Profil sehen konnte.  
Einige Zellen weiter hörte Jack ein gedämpftes Grollen, und kurz darauf schien der ganze Zellenblock voller Weevils ein jammerndes Klagelied anzustimmen. Auch wenn es vermutlich nicht wahr war, so hielt Jack diesen Gedanken fest, dass sein Schmerz wohl so offensichtlich war, dass selbst die Weevils ihn spüren konnten.  
So in seinen Gedanken schreckte er beinahe auf, als Ianto ihn wieder ansah und kaum hörbar etwas in seine Richtung sagte.  
„Ich verliere, Jack...“


	8. Chapter 8

Jack saß in seinem Büro, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt, mit einem Becher Instant-Kaffee vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch und dachte nach.  
Diese drei kleinen Worte die Ianto ihm gesagt hatte. Dieser Blick, voller Angst und Mutlosigkeit.   
Er hatte es nicht geschafft, etwas darauf zu erwidern und war einfach gegangen. Er war gegangen, und hatte Ianto allein zurückgelassen.  
Mittlerweile schaffte er es nicht einmal mehr, einen gelegentlichen Blick auf die Überwachungsmonitore zu werfen, sodass Tosh das für ihn übernommen hatte.  
Sie alle waren sehr mitgenommen, selbst Owen, auch wenn er das bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verbergen konnte, aber niemand litt so sehr wie Jack und das ganze Team spürte das.

Während er die Beobachtungen und Ergebnisse der Tests auswertete blieb ihm zwar nicht viel Zeit für Schuldgefühle oder für Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang ein Gegenmittel zu finden oder Ianto anderweitig zu retten, doch in den kurzen Pausen die er hatte während Tosh und Owen erneute Untersuchungen vornahmen war dazu leider alle Zeit der Welt.  
Demzufolge fanden die beiden, als sie wenig später das Büro des Captains betraten, diesen mit aufgestütztem Kopf und verzweifelter Körperhaltung vor.  
Owen warf der Japanerin an seiner Seite einen auffordernden Blick zu der sie dazu veranlasste die neusten Testergebnisse auf Jacks Schreibtisch abzulegen, woraufhin der Amerikaner zu ihr aufsah und sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte.

„Wir haben zwar nicht wirklich herausfinden können was genau dieses Gen in Iantos Körper verändert, aber wir können bestätigen, dass es definitiv parasitär wirkt“, begann Owen, doch sofort fiel Toshiko ihm ins Wort.  
„Was bedeutet, dass diese Insekten ohne einen Wirt nicht überleben können.“  
Jack sah auf und sah, wie Owen Toshiko mit einem harschen Blick zum Schweigen brachte ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Richtig... Und das wiederum stellt die Frage wieso. Parasiten in unserer Fauna ernähren sich meist von ihren Wirten, oder benutzen den Körper um darin ihren Nachwuchs großzuziehen.  
Wir haben aber zweifellos feststellen können, dass Ianto körperlich nicht schwächer wird und auch, dass kein Alieninsekt in ihm heranwächst.  
Es übernimmt seinen Körper lediglich, was bedeutet...“  
„... das es keinen eigenen Körper besitzt“, schlussfolgerte Jack und sah sich aufmerksam die Dokumente auf seinem Tisch durch.  
„Richtig. Was zum nächsten Punkt führt. Unter bestimmten Umständen schafft es diese einzelne Zelle sich schlagartig zu vermehren und überschreibt damit in gewisser Weise Iantos menschliche DNA. Was, bei genauerem Nachdenken Wahnsinn ist.“  
Jack nickte stumm und deutete auf eine Tabelle mit verschiedenen Messwerten.  
„Aber die Zellen sterben sehr bald wieder ab. Wieso?“  
„Wir vermuten, dass sie resistenter werden, je öfter sie sich vermehren. Momentan kämpft Iantos Immunsystem noch erfolgreich dagegen an, aber lange wird das nicht mehr gut gehen.“  
Jack presste die Lippen zusammen und sah diese Vermutung in Wissenschaftlicher Form auf den Dokumenten vor ihm bestätigt.  
Je öfter dieses Insekt seinen Körper also übernahm, desto schwieriger wurde das Ganze. Doch noch während er nachdachte fiel ihm etwas auf.  
„Ihr sagtet, diese Zellen brauchen einen Wirt weil sie keinen eigenständigen Körper erschaffen können...“  
„Richtig. Die inneren Organe bleiben bei der Mutation weitgehend unbeschädigt, nach allem was wir wissen“, bestätigte Tosh.  
„...was ist dann mit den Insekten, die wir in und um Cardiff gesehen haben?“

Beide Wissenschaftler verstummten und sahen erst einander, dann Jack an.  
„Wir vermuten,“, begann Toshiko leise, „dass es sich dabei auch um Menschen handelt. Oder zumindest waren sie einmal Menschen. Die allerdings bereits vollständig Verwandelt wurden.“  
Owen nickte und kramte eines der unteren Blätter hervor um es Jack zu zeigen.  
„Ich habe mir auch noch mal diesen Staub angesehen zu dem sie zerfallen. Er enthält nicht die geringste Spur auf irgendwelches Leben.“  
Jack warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tabellen und Werte die auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet waren und stand dann auf.  
„Sie vernichten jegliche Spur auf ihre Existenz und stellen so sicher, dass ihnen niemand auf die Schliche kommt. Unglaublich raffiniert“, zischte er leise.  
„Diese ganzen Tatsachen lassen uns nicht lange um etwas zu finden, was diesen Prozess aufhält.“  
Zweifaches Kopfschütteln war die Folge, aber nach einigen Augenblicken Bedenkzeit äußerte Owen seine Vermutung.  
„Ich habe mir etwas ausgedacht, was funktionieren könnte. Es dauert eine Weile bis ich weiß, ob es wirklich klappt, aber für den Anfang müssen wir nur dafür Sorgen, dass Iantos Immunsystem sich noch eine Weile selbst um die fremde Zelle kümmert. Mischt ihm einfach Vitamine ins Essen, oder sonst was.“  
Jack zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts.  
„Da wir mittlerweile den ungefähren DNA-Code dieses Parasiten kennen gelingt es uns vielleicht ihn aufzuspüren und lahmzulegen.“  
Noch ein skeptischer Blick des Teamleiters ließ Owen verstummen.  
„Und wie genau wollt ihr es lahm legen?“  
Einige Sekunden legte sich bedrücktes Schweigen über den Raum, bis Toshiko vortrat.  
„Wir haben verschiedene Theorien. Je nachdem wo die Zelle sitzt.  
Zum einen könnte man die betroffene Stelle entfernen, das könnte allerdings heftige Abwehrreaktionen Seitens des Parasiten auslösen. Wir wissen nicht, wie er in solchen Situationen reagiert und das würde Iantos Leben vermutlich stark gefärden.  
Außerdem wäre eine solche OP schlecht für sein Immunsystem du das würde das Alien stärken. Die zweite Option, und ich persönlich bevorzuge diese Variante,“, ein undeutbarer Blick Richtung Owen, „wäre, ein Nervengift zu entwickeln, dass die menschlichen Zellen verschont aber die Fremdzellen zerstört. Es müsste machbar sein, sobald wir mehr Informationen haben.“

Jack nickte zufrieden und schob die Dokumente auf einen unordentlichen Stapel zusammen.  
„Variante Zwei. Wenn das nicht klappt überlegt ihr euch was anderes.“  
Es war nicht einmal nötig, dass er die beiden zurück an ihre Arbeit schickte, denn noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte waren beide verschwunden und er wieder allein in seinem Büro.  
Wenn Owen Recht hatte, und daran zweifelte er nicht, blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit.  
Immerhin hatte er Ianto bereits komplett verwandelt in der Zelle gefunden und auch wenn es ihm gelangen war, sich zu behaupten, wusste Jack nicht, wie lange das noch machbar war.  
Er trank den mittlerweile kalten Kaffee in einem Zug aus und eilte aus dem Büro, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Toshiko von einen schwarzglänzenden Insekt zu Boden geworfen wurde.  
Ohne nachzudenken hatte er seine Waffe gezogen und abgefeuert, was das Insekt dazu veranlasste sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor es durch die weit offene Tür Richtung Ausgang eilte.  
„Türen zu!“, rief Jack Gwen zu, die etwas abgelegen von den anderen stand und die Situation geschockt beobachtete hatte, während er die Treppe hinunterrannte.  
Doch es war zu spät. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel sah er gerade noch die Reflektion einer der schwarzen Schuppen.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen half er Toshiko auf die Beine, die jedoch beteuerte, dass es ihr gut ginge.  
Sehr zu Jacks Erleichterung schien sie nicht verletzte, zur Sicherheit wies er Owen jedoch trotzdem an, sie durchzuchecken, während er selbst mit Gwen die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Trotz des SUVs und der ganzen Technik darin war es eine mehr oder weniger verzweifelte Suche. Sie mussten sich auf die Richtung verlassen, in die Augenzeugen sie schickten und wie genau Menschen bei so etwas waren wusste Jack nur zu gut. Es war bereits mehrere Stunden her, dass sie den Hub verlassen hatten als Toshiko sich über die Headsets bei ihnen meldete.  
„Wir haben mehrere Zeugen, die ein schwarzes Rieseninsekt bestätigen. Etwa 2.5 Kilometer westlich von euch in einem kleinen Park. Scheinbar hat es sich seit fast zehn Minuten nicht bewegt.“  
Mit einer kurzen Bestätigung an Tosh wendete er den Van um eine der Seitenstraßen die sie kurz zuvor passiert hatten zu nehmen.  
Er kannte den Park, den Tosh ihnen mittlerweile auch auf der Karte markiert hatte und übertrat die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung bei weitem als er die schmale Straße entlang raste.

Noch bevor der Wagen zum Stillstand kam öffneten sich die Türen und Jack gefolgt von Gwen sprang heraus.  
Der Park war eher ein Garten, sodass sie schon von weitem jemanden, oder etwas, erkennen konnte, was nur knapp hundert Meter vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht regte, auch als Jack nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war.  
Noch bevor er sie aufhalten konnte stand Gwen neben ihm und ging weiter auf das Insekt zu.  
Augenblicklich öffnete dieses die Augen, rot und aggressiv und sprang auf, riss die junge Frau mit sich zu Boden.  
Es kostete Jack seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung sich daran zu erinnern, dass das Ianto war der eigentlich niemanden verletzen wollte, sodass er nicht einfach schoss mit der Absicht das Insekt zu töten.  
Stattdessen zielte er auf den Grund wenige Zentimeter neben dem schwarzen Wesen und drückte ab. Ein aggressives Fauchen war zu hören und Jack sah sich selbst Auge in Auge mit dem Feind.  
Es gab in seinem Leben nicht viele Momente, in denen er jemanden mit einer Waffe bedrohte und nicht bereit war, diese Drohung wahr zumachen.  
Dieser war einer davon.  
Er wusste, er würde nicht abdrücken.  
Nicht, solange es noch eine Chance gab alles zum Guten zu wenden und in dem Moment als Jack die Waffe sinken ließ dachte er, einen bläulichen Schimmer in den roten Augen des Insekts gesehen zu haben bevor dieses sich abwandte und fast panisch die Flucht ergriff.  
Einen Moment lang war Jack wie erstarrt, als er realisierte, dass Ianto wohl doch noch ein wenig Kontrolle über sich hatte. Dann holte ihn ein schwaches Stöhnen in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er sah Gwen unweit von sich auf dem Boden liegen.  
Mit mehreren großen Schritten war er bei ihr und stützte sie.  
Offenbar war sie bei der Kollision mit dem Insekt umgeworfen worden und hatte sich den Hinterkopf an einem Stein angeschlagen, ansonsten konnte er keine Verletzungen erkennen, was ihn aufatmen ließ.  
Das letzte was sie brauchen konnten, waren zwei amoklaufende Alieninsekten.  
Gerade als er ärztliche Hilfe für Gwen anfordern wollte hielt diese seine Hand fest und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich komm hier schon klar“, murmelte sie leise und richtete sich auf.  
Auch wenn sie vermutlich nur tapfer tat nickte Jack und sprang erneut auf die Beine um die Verfolgung auzunehmen.  
Er wusste, dies würde eine seiner letzten Chancen sein. Wenn nicht sogar die letzte.  
Wenn es dem Parasiten gelang, für derartig lange Zeiträume die Kontrolle zu übernehmen blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit.  
Es blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass er im Stande war Ianto einzuholen und dass Owen und Toshiko mit dem Gegenmittel weiter gekommen waren.  
Ansonsten sah er schwarz. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.


	9. Chapter 9

Bald schon musste er feststellen, dass das Insekt schneller und ausdauernder war als er. Jack hatte es zwar mehrere Male geschafft, nahe an das flüchtige Wesen heranzukommen, doch dann war dieses ihm immer wieder durch die Finger geschlüpft.  
Er wollte es nicht riskieren, zu schießen, aus Angst es zu töten.

Gerade als er fürchtete, ihm würde bald die Luft ausgehen erkannte er die Seitengasse in die das schwarze Wesen soeben eingebogen war. Und er wusste auch, womit sie endete.  
Mit einer mehrere Meter hohen Mauer und keiner weiteren Flüchtmöglichkeit.  
Angespornt durch diesen Gedanken riss er sich zusammen und lief weiter.  
Die Dunkelheit in der abgelegenen, verdreckten Gasse machte es ihm in den ersten Momenten schwer, etwas zu sehen, doch schließlich konnte er das Leuchten der roten Augen in der Dunkelheit ausmachen. Jack schätzte die Entfernung auf fünf Meter ein, maximal, und er ließ seine Schritte langsam ausklingen, bis er schließlich ganz stehen blieb, jetzt nur noch halb so weit entfernt wie zuvor.

Das Augenpaar fixierte ihn und je mehr Jacks Augen sich an die Beleuchtung gewöhnten, desto deutlicher wurde, dass das Insekt in die Enge getrieben war. Die Körperhaltung war geduckt und der Kopf starr, der Blick ohne Unterbrechnug auf ihn gerichtet.  
Etwas in Jack wollte zurückweichen, ein anderer Impuls war, einfach zu schießen, sodass es seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung kostete, ruhig stehen zu bleiben und sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gestanden war, Auge in Auge mit einem außerirdischen Wesen, das bis vor wenigen Tagen noch Ianto gewesen war. Es konnten Sekunden sein, oder Minuten. Vielleicht sogar Stunden.  
Er wusste nur, dass sie beide darauf warteten, dass das Gegenüber sich zuerst bewegen würde. 

Als er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung Toshikos Stimme über den Kopfhörer des Headsets hörte zuckte er kurz zusammen, das Insekt verengte die Augen und Jack glaubte, ein leises Zischen gehört zu haben.

„Jack! Was ist los? Du hast dich seit fast 10 Minuten nicht bewegt. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Er zögerte einen Moment, nicht wissend ob dem Insekt der kurze Moment des Antwortens reichte um ihn anzugreifen.

„Jack!“, drang Toshikos Stimme erneut zu ihm durch und er antwortete, das Insekt dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend:  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe ihn in einer Sackgasse gestellt.“  
Obwohl er leise und knapp sprach, sah er, wie sich die Muskeln des Wesens zum Sprung anspannten.  
„Tosh. Gwen wurde verletzt, sie müsste noch im Park sein. Schick Owen um sie aufzusammeln. Ich melde mich wieder.“  
Einen Moment war nur ein leises Rauschen zu hören, dann hörte er ihr gemurmeltes „Okay“ gefolgt von einem „Sei vorsichtig, Jack!“, dann war die Verbindung tot.

Sobald Jack seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schwarzgepanzerten Wesen ihm gegenüber schenkte, wich dieses einen Schritt zurück und stieß ein fauchendes Geräusch aus.  
Untypische Reaktion für einen Jäger, bemerkte Jack während er den Blick nicht von seinem Gegner nahm.  
Erneut ein Fauchen, diesmal klang es jedoch verzweifelt, zumindest dachte Jack das. Und er dachte auch, einen Moment lang einen blauen Schimmer in den Augen des Insekts aufflackern zu sehen.  
Wie zuvor im Park.  
Ianto war noch da und momentan hielt er den Formwandler davon ab, ihn, Jack, anzugreifen.  
Als ihm das bewusst wurde, setzte er ein schwaches Lächeln auf und streckte langsam, ohne hastige Bewegungen, die Hand aus.  
„Ianto“, wisperte er und ging einen kleinen Schritt näher, woraufhin das Kopf des Insekts kurz nach vorne schnappte und dann erneut Fauchte.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Du kannst dagegen kämpfen.“  
Seine Schritte waren klein und langsam, der Blick weiterhin starr auf den schwarzen Kopf des Wesens vor ihm gerichtet.  
„Du kannst es besiegen. Toshiko und Owen haben ein Heilmittel. Im Hub.“  
Er versuchte, die Sätze einfach zu gestalten, da er nicht wusste wie deutlich Ianto ihn hören konnte und auch wenn es ihn schmerzte log er in der Hoffnung, die Aussicht auf sofortige Rettung würde dazu beitragen, dass Ianto den Kampf gewann.

Undefinierbare, zischende Laute ließen ihn kurz zusammenschrecken, doch dann sah er, wie das Insekt zögerlich einen Arm nach seiner Hand ausstreckte, ehe es wie im Schock vor ihm zurücksprang und hart an die Mauer prallte.  
Jack konnte es sehen. Er wusste, dass Ianto vor seinen Augen kämpfte um zurück zu kommen.  
Und er konnte nichts tun, nichts außer zusehen und versuchen, Iantos wahre Persönlichkeit daran zu erinnern, dass es immer einen Ausweg gab.  
„Du hast es schon mal besiegt. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Ianto!“  
Jacks Stimme war nun lauter und fester und die Hand die er nicht nach Ianto ausgestreckt hatte war zu einer Faust geballt während er dabei zusah, wie das Wesen vor ihm wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht immer wieder gegen die Mauer oder die Seitenwände prallte.

Schließlich schien die Zeit einen Moment einzufrieren als das schwarze Wesen mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
Im nächsten Moment konnte Jack beobachten, wie sich der Farbton der Iris von den Pupillen aus veränderte. Langsam verblasste das rot und die Augen nahmen immer mehr ihre eigentliche, blaue Farbe an.  
Er wagte nicht sich zu rühren als das Insekt vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach und die Schuppen sich wie in Zeitlupe in die Haut zurückzog oder vereinzelt abfielen.  
Das Ganze hatte nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert und erst als Ianto wieder menschlich vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und ihm vor Erschöpfung die Augen zufielen realisierte Jack wirklich, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Zumindest diese Schlacht.  
Er verwarf den Gedanken an die Schwierigkeiten, die noch vor ihnen lagen wenn es Owen und Tosh nicht bald gelang ein Heilmittel zu finden und stürzte vorwärts, auf den regungslosen Körper zu, der in zerrissenem Hemd und verdreckter Hose vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
Einen Moment lang packte Jack die furchtbare Vermutung, dass Ianto den Kampf zuvor nicht überlebt hatte, doch als er sah wie sich die Brust des Mannes schwach hob und senkte atmete er erleichtert aus und kniete sich neben Ianto auf den Boden.  
Vorsichtig hob er erst den Oberkörper des jüngeren Mannes an und stützte ihn mit einem Arm, bevor er den anderen unter seine Beine legte und mit Ianto in den Armen langsam aufstand.

Seinen Griff um den erschöpften Körper festigend drehte er sich um und verließ die düstere Seitengasse und meldete sich erst wieder bei seinem Team, als er die Lichter der Straßenlaternen sehen konnte.  
„Ich hab ihn, Tosh. Wo ist Owen mit dem SUV?“  
Fast als hätte sie auf seine Nachricht gewartet antwortete Tosh ohne Verzögerung. Sie schien erleichtert.  
„Er hat Gwen aufgesammelt, es geht ihr gut, und ist jetzt auf dem Weg zu euch. Etwa fünf Minuten noch.“  
Jack atmete auf und nickte, bevor ihm einfiel, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte.  
„In Ordnung, wir warten hier.“  
Sie bestätigte seine Aussage, dann war die Leitung wieder still und Jack hatte einen Moment Zeit, sich über die Geschehnisse des Abends klar zu werden bevor eine leise Stimme ihn zurück in die Realität holte indem sie seinen Namen murmelte.  
Mit einem schwachen Lächeln senkte er den Blick und sah, dass Ianto ihn aus offenen, dennoch müden, Augen fragend ansah während er offenbar Mühe hatte, wach zu bleiben.  
Der Ältere schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte weiterhin.  
„Ruh dich aus. Owen ist unterwegs um uns abzuholen“, beantwortete er leise die unausgesprochene Frage.  
Ianto nickte, ehe er den Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter sinken ließ und die Augen wieder schloss.

In den paar Minuten in denen er auf Owen und den SUV wartete kam Jack sich reichlich seltsam vor, wie er da stand. Im Licht einer Straßenlaterne, dreckig und verschwitzt und in seinen Armen ein bewusstloser Mann, dessen Kleidung eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.  
Wären um diese Zeit noch Menschen auf den Straßen gewesen, hätte er sicher einige misstrauische Blicke kassiert, doch so stand er einfach nur da, unbeachtet vom Rest der Welt.

Zumindest solange, bis ein schwarzer Wagen mit dem Torchwood-Logo direkt vor ihm anhielt und die Tür zum Rücksitz aufgeschoben wurde.  
Gwen strahlte ihn erleichtert an und während Jack Ianto mit größter Behutsamkeit auf dem Rücksitz platzierte stieg sie leise aus und ließ sich neben Owen auf den Beifahrersitz fallen.  
Mit einem dankenden Nicken in ihre Richtung kletterte Jack neben seinem bewusstlosen Teamkollegen in den Wagen und kaum das die Türen geschlossen waren trat Owen das Gaspedal durch.  
Nachdem sie schon auf halbem Wege zurück zum Hub waren schaltete Toshiko sich erneut in das Kommunikationssystem des Teams und wechselte einige Worte mit Owen, denen Jack keine wirkliche Beachtung schenkte. Erst als Owen ihn über den Rückspiegel angrinste zog er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was?“

Der Mediziner konzentrierte den Blick wieder auf die Straße während er sprach.  
„Sieht aus, als hätten wir ein Heilmittel“, grinste er selbstzufrieden während der SUV mit quietschenden Reifen um eine Kurve bog.


	10. Chapter 10

Zurück im Hub war innerhalb weniger Minuten alles vorbereitet.  
Jack hatte den, immernoch bewusstlosen, Ianto im Autopsieraum auf den Untersuchungstisch gelegt und ihn auf Owens Geheiß hin festgebunden, auch wenn er nicht glücklich darüber war, dass solch eine Tatsache nötig war.  
„Sicher ist sicher. Wir konnten das Mittel bisher nur an einzelnen Zellen testen und wissen nicht, wie es direkt im Wirtskörper wirkt“, erklärte der Mediziner während er aus einer kleinen Phiole eine klare Flüssigkeit in eine Spritze zog.  
„Es könnte zu einer Abwehrreaktion kommen, sowohl durch Ianto als auch durch den Parasiten.“

Jack schwieg und warf Owen einen skeptischen Blick zu bevor er nickte.  
Er wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit das etwas unvorhergesehenes passierte, groß war. Zu groß für seinen Geschmack. Es gab zu viele Faktoren die Tosh und Owen nicht in ihre Forschungen einbeziehen hatten können, und dennoch blieb ihnen allen nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen.  
Zu hoffen, dass das Mittel anschlug oder Ianto zumindest nicht schadete.  
Als ihm dieser letzte Gedanke kam drehte Jack den Kopf, sodass er Toshiko ansehen konnte, die auf einer der Treppenstufen stand und Owen aufmerksam beobachtete.  
„Was wäre die schlimmstmögliche Situation?“

Sie schwieg einen Moment – einen Moment zu lang in Jack Augen – und antwortete dann zögerlich:  
„Nun... es könnte nicht nur die fremde Zelle angreifen, sondern auch Iantos eigene.“  
Sie stockte und schielte nervös zu Owen, der nur die Augen verdrehte und ungerührt fortfuhr.  
„Ja, richtig. Aber die Chancen dazu sind praktisch nicht existent. Wir haben das Mittel auf der Basis von Iantos DNA entwickelt und wie oft kommt es vor, dass körpereigene Stoffe vom Körper selbst angegriffen werden?“  
Er schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde während er Iantos Arm desinfizierte und beantwortete seine Frage selbst, noch bevor jemand den Mund aufmachen konnte.  
„Richtig. So gut wie nie.“  
Ein letzter prüfender Blick zu Jack und auf dessen Nicken hin setzte er die feine Nadel an Iantos Arm an und injizierte den Inhalt der Spritze.

Dann trat er zurück und sah Jack ausdruckslos an nachdem er die leere Spritze auf einem Tablett zu seiner rechten platziert hatte.  
„Wir sollten relativ bald wissen, ob es wirkt.“  
Der Teamleiter nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er hasste es, Morgens auf seinen Kaffee zu warten, oder auf die Untersuchungsberichte eines neuentdeckten außerirdischen Gegenstands. Aber alles das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt fühlte.  
Jede Sekunde schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit und mehrere Male ertappte Jack sich dabei, wie er dachte, Ianto hätte aufgehört zu atmen bis sich Sekundenbruchteile später der Brustkorb des Jüngeren wieder hob.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon gewartet hatten als einer der Computer an den Ianto angeschlossen war ein beunruhigend hohes Piepsen von sich zu geben. Ein schneller Blick zu Owen verriet ihm jedoch, dass dies etwas war, womit der Mediziner gerechnet hatte.  
„Seine Herzfrequenz ist stark angestiegen. Nicht verwunderlich, immerhin jagt in seinem Blut gerade eine Meute aufgebrachter Dorfbewohner Frankensteins Monster.“  
Er tippte etwas auf der Tastatur und das Piepsen verstummte, nur um Sekunden später den Raum erneut zu erfüllen.  
Ein Blick auf den Monitor ließ Jack erkennen, dass nicht nur die Herzfrequenz sondern auch der Puls und Blutdruck sich mittlerweile im kritischen Bereich befanden, doch Owen schien ruhig.  
Offenbar war, zumindest im Moment, alles in Ordnung.  
Jack atmete aus und entspannte sich etwas während er langsam auf den Untersuchungstisch zuging und die Gestalt des Mannes genauer musterte.  
Er war bleich und sah einer Leiche ähnlicher als einem lebenden Menschen, nur seine hektische Atmung und der Schweiß, der über seine Stirn perlte, verrieten, dass er sehr wohl am Leben war.  
Als er die Hand hob um Ianto einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn zu streichen schreckte Jack erschrocken zurück.  
„Er verglüht ja förmlich!“  
Tatsächlich schien Iantos Haut so unglaublich heiß, dass Jack die Hitze bereits spüren konnte, noch bevor er das Gesicht des Walisers überhaupt berührte.  
Owen warf einen Blick auf seine Messgeräte und nickte verstehend.  
„Ja. 46°C. Normalerweise wäre ein Mensch längst tot, aber nach allem was wir feststellen können handelt es sich bei ihm momentan um eine Art Mischwesen.  
Scheinbar bekämpfen die Zellen sich gegenseitig, was bedeutet, dass das Mittel anschlägt.“  
Er wirkte zufrieden mit sich und notierte etwas, bevor er wieder aufsah und seine Erklärung fortsetzte.  
„Wäre das Serum wirkungslos, hätte das Alien längst wieder die Kontrolle über ihn erlangt. Die Verwandlungen dauerten selten länger als wenige Sekunden, weshalb wir davon ausgehen können, dass es uns gelungen ist seine Immunabwehr soweit zu stärken, dass sie im Stande ist, es mit den Eindringlingen aufzunehmen.“

Auch Gwen war mittlerweile näher getreten, blieb jedoch in sicherer Entfernung auf der Treppe, zusammen mit Tosh.  
„Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er gewinnen! Kannst du ihm nicht noch etwas spritzen, um ihn weiter zu stärken?“  
Jack hatte sich einen Moment zuvor das selbe gefragt und sah nun kurz zu ihr auf um nach einem anerkennenden Nicken den Blick wieder auf Owen zu richten, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Das war bereits die maximale Dosis. Noch mehr würde seinen Puls und seinen Blutdruck weiter erhöhen und das wäre sein sicherer Tod.“  
Also blieb ihnen wieder einmal nur die Hoffnung.  
Jack fühlte sich wie in den ganzen letzten Tagen. Wenn nicht noch schlimmer.  
Wieder mal war er dazu verdammt zu hoffen, zuzusehen und zu warten.  
Er konnte nichts tun um Ianto zu helfen und dieser Gedanke machte ihn verrückt.  
Eigentlich war Jack sich sicher gewesen, dass der Anblick Iantos, wie er mutlos und verzweifelt in der Zelle gesessen hatte das schlimmste gewesen war, was er hatte mitansehen müssen. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich geirrt hatte.  
Das hier war um Längen schlimmer.  
Gerade als er nach der zur Faust geballten Hand Iantos greifen wollte bäumte dieser sich auf, nur um direkt darauf mit einem erstickten Schrei auf den Tisch zurück zu fallen.

Ein langer, durchgezogener Pfeifton verriet Jack, dass in diesem Moment das Herz des Walisers aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.  
Es hätte allerdings auch Owens „Scheiße!“ sein können oder die Tatsache, dass er unwirsch von Ianto weggeschoben wurde während der Arzt versuchte, Ianto zu retten.

Jack konnte nur wie gelähmt zusehen, wie nach und nach alle Werte auf den Monitoren abfielen und schließlich bei Null landeten, während Owen alle möglichen Maßnahmen ergriff um die Vitalwerte seines Patienten wiederherzustellen. 

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als das langgezogen Pfeifen wieder einen kurzen, abgehackten Rhythmus annahm und Ianto sich erneut auf dem Tisch aufbäumte, diesmal um erschrocken nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sowohl Jack als auch Owen als auch die beiden Frauen auf der Treppe waren im ersten Moment deutlich perplex, doch nach dem ersten Schock begann Owen die restlichen Werte des Mannes zu überprüfen.  
„Alles im Normalbereich, Jack“, ließ er kurz darauf vernehmen und schien selbst überrascht zu sein während er weitere, unwichtigere Werte überprüfte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten löste Jack die Riemen die um Iantos Handgelenke und über seine Brust gebunden waren und richtete den Oberkörper des Mannes leicht auf, als er sah wie seine Augenlider zu flackern begannen und er dabei war aufzuwachen.

Währenddessen hatten sich auch Gwen und Toshiko um den Tisch versammelt und auch Owen sah gespannt auf um festzustellen in welcher Verfassung Ianto sich befand.  
Die allgemeine Anspannung die den Raum bis zu diesem Moment erfüllt hatte schien zu verpuffen als Ianto langsam die Augen aufschlug und in die Gesichter seiner Teamkollegen sah, bis sein Blick an Jack hängen blieb und er erleichtert lächelte.

Nach einigen weiteren Tests und nachdem Owen überprüft hatte, ob es noch Hinweise auf außerirdische DNA in Iantos Körper gab – was zur allgemeinen Erleichterung negativ ausgefallen war – saß Ianto etwa fünfzehn Minuten später mit einer Tasse Tee in Jacks Büro und hielt den prüfenden Blicken seines Vorgesetzten stand.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wieso so viele Menschen keine Insekten mögen“, brach Jack nach einigen Minuten das Schweige und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
Ianto nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die er mit beiden Händen festhielt und nickte erschöpft.  
Er wusste, dass Jack sich vergewissern musste, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Kein Owen könnte ihm nach noch so vielen Tests wirklich glaubhaft klarmachen, dass ihm nichts mehr fehlte, aber das war eben Jack, also ließ Ianto die Situation über sich ergehen obwohl er sich momentan nur noch nach Schlaf sehnte. Mit Vorliebe im eigenen Bett und traumlos, statt in einer kalten Zelle und verfolgt von angsteinflößenden Visionen.

Owen und Toshiko hatten mittlerweile so einiges über den Parasiten herausgefunden, der sich seines Körpers bemächtigt hatte.  
In Stresssituationen stieg die Körpertemperatur des Wesens wohl auf mehrere hundert Grad an, was es dem Insekt möglich gemacht hatte aus der Zelle zu entkommen – es hatte einfach die Plastik-Glas-Mischung der Scheibe geschmolzen und Ianto wusste schon, wer diese Sauerei wegmachen musste.  
Diese unglaubliche Hitze löste außerdem eine starke Müdigkeit bei den Opfern aus, ähnlich eines Fiebers, was die Parasiten ebenfalls dazu befähigte sich ihrer Opfer schnell zu bemächtigen.

Er sah müde zu Jack auf, als dieser aufstand und um den Tisch herum auf ihn zukam und als er die Hand des anderen Mannes auf seiner Schulter spürte schloss er erschöpft die Augen.  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen. Komm mit..:“, hörte er die Stimme des Älteren und Ianto nickte schwach, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
Er spürte, wie ihm die Tasse aus den Händen genommen wurde und er vorsichtig hochgehoben wurde. Als Jack die ersten Schritte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers tat, war Ianto bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
